Okãsan
by Micky Milky
Summary: "... Izaya Orihara, aku pindahan dari Shinjuku, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, dan mohon bantuannya." "Okaasan...!" Shizuo x Izaya... ShiZaya... Yaoi... RnR please, END
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Okãsan**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Shizu-chan punya saya, Durarara entah punya siapa (Kabur)**

**Pairing: ****ShiZaya**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****1**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

Berkali-kali Shizuo melirik jam di dinding ruang tamu rumahnya sambil kembali melirik pintu dan kembali melirik lapptopnya, dan itu sudah dilakukannya berulang kali sampai dia merasa pusing sendiri. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan putra sekaligus anak sematawayangnya belum juga pulang, hah~ salahkan sifatnya yang terlalu menghawatirkan putranya yang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun itu.

Kali ini dia benar-benar tak konsentrasi lagi pada pekerjaannya karena putranya itu belum pulang juga, sebelumnya Tsukishima tak pernah pulang selarut ini, bahkan dia tak pernah pulang malam, anaknya itu adalah orang baik-baik dan dia tahu betul bagaimana anaknya itu bersikap. Menghela napas berat pria berumur empat puluh lima tahun itu kembali menatap lapptopnya yang menyala menampilkan deretan angkah-angka dan tabel yang sedari tadi dikerjakannya.

Shizuo Heiwajima kepala keluarga dari keluarga Heiwajima itu adalah pria tampan yang sudah menyandang status duda, tampan dan kaya, ya... di umurnya yang baru menginjak empat puluh lima tahun itu, Shizuo sudah menjadi pengusaha besar di bidang otomotif, anak semata wayangnya bernama Tsukishima Heiwajima, pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu adalah hasil buah cintanya dengan Izaya Heiwajima, wanita berwajah manis berambut hitam dengan manik semerah Rubby yang meninggal setelah melahirkan putra mereka, ah... ironis sekali, tapi itulah takdir, disaat seharusnya dia berbahagia dengan wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu orang yang di cintai pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Semenjak kepergian Izaya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, tak sedikitpun Shizuo berniat untuk menggantikan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan orang lain, walau terlalu sering Shizuo mendapatkan ajakan kencan atau pernyataan cinta dari wanita yang lebih cantik dari Izaya, siapa yang bisa menolak karisma, ketampanan dan kekayaan seorang Shizuo Heiwajima, tapi pria itu tak pernah menggubris, dia benar-benar kehilangan rasa mencintainya selain untuk sang putra seorang, itu karena Izaya berpesan sebelum mautnya untuk menjaga anak mereka dengan baik, dan Shizuo berjanji dengan wanita itu dan juga dirinya untuk menjaga Tsukishima dengan baik, nama Tsukishima sendiri diberikan oleh Izaya sebelum meninggal.

Cklek...

Serasa terangkat dari alam khayal, pandangan Shizuo bertumpuh pada pintu rumahnya yang besar terbuka sedikit, dia tersenyum saat melihat surai pirang mengintip malu-malu dari balik pintu, menghela napas kali ini dia juga bisa melihat tubuh tegap seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah nyaris serupa dengannya (minus kacamata yang bertengger di hidung sang pemuda) masuk dengan takut-takut, bunyi suara pintu yang di tutup menggemah didalam rumah besar itu, ternyata putranya belum tahu jika dia sedang duduk santai sambil memperhatikan tingkah sang putra. Dia bersyukur seluruh pelayan sudah tidur.

"Tsukishima-kun, dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang, kali ini kepala Tsukishima memutar melihat sang ayah yang berjalan mendekat, dua manik berbeda warna itu saling beradu, yang satu menatap tajam, yang satu menatap takut, gemetar hebat, pemuda itu menunduk dalam.

"O-otousan?"

Tsukishima semakin menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan manik merah Rubby turunan dari sang ibu, Shizuo menghela napas berat saat sang putra menunduk takut.

"Baru kali ini Tousan melihatmu pulang larut, kau menyelinap masuk ke rumah?"

Manik coklat madu Shizuo kembali melihat reaksi gemetar dari sang putra, walau memiliki sifat pelupa akut dan mata yang minus anak itu benar-benar manurut sifat sang ibu yang suka seenaknya menyelinap masuk sana-sini seperti mafia atau pencuri.

"Gomen-ne, Tousan."

"Jadi, Tsukishima-kun dari mana?"

"Etto... aku di ajak teman untuk bermain game, lupa waktu aku kemalaman dan tadi sempat nyasar."

Hampir saja Shizuo terpingka karena penuturan polos dari sang putra, oke, untuk sifat satu ini dia tak tahu dari mana sang putra dapatkan, seingatnya dia dan Izaya tak memilki sifat sepolos itu, kedua pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama itu kembali terdiam, sesaat Shizuo melirik foto seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang se pinggang dengan manik merahnya sambil tersenyum bahagia, di samping sang wanita terlihat dirinya yang juga tersenyum bahagia.

"Kali ini Tousan maafkan, kalau terjadi lagi Tousan tak akan membiarkanmu keluar rumah selama sebulan, mengerti...!"  
"I-iya. Aku kekamar, Otousan."

Shizuo mengangguk sekali, buru-buru Tsukishima berjalan menuju ruang tengah, lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Shizuo melihat punggung sang putra yang menjauh, kali ini manik coklatnya menatap dalam foto pernikahannya dengan Izaya, manik coklat itu terlihat sedih, foto besar itu sengaja di pajang di ruang tamu untuk mengingatkan jika Shizuo Heiwajima adalah milik Izaya Heiwajima seorang, dan foto yang sama juga di pajang di ruang tengah dan lantai dua agar sang putra bisa mengenal, siapa ibunya, dan bagaimana rupa sang ibu yang rela mempetaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk melahirkannya. Wajah ibunya yang tak pernah dilihatnya sekalipun saat berada di dunia.

"Hah... seharunya kau bisa melihatnya tumbuh, Izaya. Lihat... dia sudah menjadi besar dan tampan."

Senyum manis terkembang dari pria berumur empat puluh lima tahun itu. menghela napas sekali, Shizuo kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamunya lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Pagi itu Shizuo menyantap sarapannya dengan santai, dia mengambil cuti beberapa hari hanya sekedar ingin istirahat, tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini sering pegal, dan dia juga merasa kehilangan banyak waktu untuk bersama dengan sang putra. Melirik para maid yang sibuk hilir mudik menata makanan untuknya, wajahnya mengkerut saat tak melihat keberadaan putranya pagi ini, biasanya sang putra sudah bangun dan sarapan bersamanya, kemana perginya pemuda itu.

"Kadota-san, kemana Tsukishima-kun? Kenapa belum terlihat."

Pria berambut coklat itu menunduk sesaat lalu melihat sang majikan, Kadota Kyouhei orang kepercayaan Shizuo itu melirik ke semua maid yang sedang berdiri menunggu Shizuo sarapan, tak mendapat apa yang diinginkan kembali Kadota menunduk hormat.

"Maaf Shizuo-Sama, mungkin belum bangun."

Brak... Bruk... Duakk...

Baru saja Kadota selesai berujar, suara berisik memenuhi indra pendengaran Shizuo, buru-buru pria berumur hampir setengah abat dengan wajah yang masih terlihat sangat tampan itu berlari ke ruang tengah dan melihat sang putra sudah tersungkur dengan wajah menghantam marmer, Kadota menatap hal itu sambil tersenyum tipis, begitu pula Shizuo, dia bisa melihat beberapa maid berlari dan membantu pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berdiri.

"Tsukishima-sama tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa ada yang terluka, Tsukishima-sama?"

Dan begitu pertanyaan yang didengar Kadota dan Shizuo dari para pelayan, Shizuo berjalan mendekat lalu berjongkok melihat kondisi sang putra yang terlihat tak apa-apa walau sedikit meringis.

"Tak apa-apa?"

"Ma-maaf, Tousan. Aku hanya tak melihat tangga tadi."

Shizuo tersenyum lagi, Tsukishima melihat dari balik kacamatanya sang ayah kembali berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk sang putra, menyambut uluran itu Shizuo menarik tubuh Tsukishima untuk berdiri.

"Sebagai seorang Heiwajima, kau memang harus tahan banting. Nah... sarapanlah, nanti terlambat, Seiji-san sudah menunggumu."

"Ah, apa Tousan tidak pergi ke perusahaan? Kenapa masih berpakaian rumah?"

"Aku ambil cuti, cepat pulang, kita akan ziara ke makam ibumu hari ini."

"Ba-baik."

Shizo berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Tsukishima diikuti Kadota yang mengekor di belakang Shizuo.

"Hah... ittai... bokongku sakit sekali."

Tsukishima mengelus bokongnya yang tadi sempat mencium pegangan tangga, beruntung dia tak apa-apa, hanya bokongnya yang sedikit sakit. Mata merah itu kali ini melirik figur wanita cantik yang tersenyum manis bersama sang ayah di sebelahnya. Figur sang ibu, ah... betapa dia merindukan sosok yang tak pernah di lihatnya itu, dia benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana di manja oleh seorang ibu, bagaimana di teriaki dan di marah oleh ibunya seperti yang teman-teman sekelasnya rasakan dan sering menjadi bahan keluh kesah dari teman-temannya, sungguh, dia merasa iri, di saat banyak temannya menyumpahi sang ibu dan mengatakan sang ibu cerewet dan sering memarahi mereka, Tsukishima adalah satu-satunya yang sangat menginginkan hal itu, dia tak perduli seberapa cerewetnya sosok Izaya Heiwajima jika masih hidup, dia akan benar-benar menyayanginya dan dia benar-benar akan melindungi ibunya. sayang itu tak pernah tersampaikan, dia bahkan tak pernah melihat sosok itu dalam hidupnya.

"Okaasan, aku mencintaimu, lindungi aku dari surga. Bukan hanya aku, Otousan juga sangat mencintaimu."

Tersenyum sekilas pada figur itu, Tsukishima berjalan menuju ruang makan, melihat para maid yang berjejer rapi menunduk saat kedatangannya dia juga bisa melihat Seiji yang menunduk hormat lalu tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf, Seiji-san, aku kesiangan.'

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsukishima-sama, saya akan menunggu di mobil."

"I-iya."

Seiji tersenyum maklum, dia tak mengira seorang Tsukishima adalah putra tunggal sekaligus penerus tunggal dari keluarga Heiwajima, dia kenal betul dengan Shizuo dan Izaya, Shizuo adalah pria dengan kesabaran yang tipis dulunya, bahkan setelah bertemu Izaya, beruntung setelah menikah sifat Shizuo berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, dan Izaya adalah gadis lincah yang sempat menjadi musuh besar bagi Shizuo, entah apa mulanya sampai keduanya saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Seiji sendiri adalah teman mereka berdua saat sekolah, walau tak seperti Kadota yang sangat dekat dengan kedua majikannya itu, Seiji cukup tahu keduanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang tuanya, Tsukishima adalah pemuda yang pemalu, baik dan ramah, itu benar-benar berbanding terbalik untuk kedua manusia yang menjadi orang tuanya, jika saja paras Shizuo tak melekat sempurna pada Tsukishima dan manik merah itu tak dimiliki pemuda itu, sudah pasti Seiji meragukan jika pemuda itu keturunan Shizuo dan Izaya.

"Aku sudah selesai, mari pergi, Seiji-san."

Tsukishima menatap malu-malu pada beberapa gadis yang melingkar memenuhi mejanya. Di sekolahnya Tsukishima memang terkenal karena tampan dan menawan serta tubuhnya yang atletis belum lagi rumor yang menyebar jika Tsukishima adalah pewaris tunggal kekayaan Heiwajima yang menjadi donasi tertinggi untuk sekolahnya, walau sifatnya yang malu-malu dan terkadang sedikit pelupa dan sering nyasar saat pergi terlalu jauh dari rumah dan sekolahnya, tapi pemuda itu benar-benar mendapat perhatian lebih dari semua siswi di sekolahnya.

"Tsukishima-kun, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Tsukishima melirik wanita berambut panjang di depannya yang tersenyum genit.

"Ya... ya, ayo kita pergi kencan." Kali ini yang di kuncir kuda memberi intruksi.

"Tsukishima-kun belum punya pacarkan? Mau jadi pacarku?" nah... yang ini yang berambut coklat mulai menggoda. Mikado dan Masaomi yang duduk di belakang saling adu pandang sambil tersenyum memandang tingkah malu-malu teman baik mereka yang sangat terkenal itu, hah... Masaomi membuang napas melihat pemuda itu tersenyum canggung kesana-kesini dengan wajah merona, Masaomi tak habis fikir bagaimana pemuda yang belum sama sekali pacaran dan terlihat kaku itu bisa digilai banya wanita, hei... apa mereka tak melihat dirinya yang tampan itu. melirik teman akrabnya Mikado membuat gestur untuk Masaomi menolong teman mereka dari para wanita-wanita genit itu.

"Kida-kun, bantu Tsukishima-kun."

"Hoooiii... siap kapten."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menerobos gerombolan gadis-gadis itu dengan santai sambil melambai riang dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Ohayou... perempuanku, bagaimana kalau kalian semua kencan denganku, kelihatnnya tuan besar Heiwajima benar-benar tak bisa ikut bersama kalian."

Mendengar gombalan dari Kida Masaomi itu sontak seluruh perempuan yang tadinya mengelilingi Tsukishima bubar membuat Mikado tertawa keras sambil melihat wajah Masaomi yang kesal parah, sedangkan Tsukishima hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hahaha... maaf Kida-kun, kelihatannya rayuanmu tak di gubris."

"Cih... kuso, mereka hanya tak tahu bagaimana pesona Kida Masaomi saja."

"Maaf, Masaomi-kun, kamu dipanggil Shinra-sensei ke UKS."

Masaomi melirk Anri yang menatapnya takut-takut, mendengar itu kepala pemuda pirang itu menatap Anri bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Masaomi berjalan santai meninggalkan kelas menuju UKS, menelusuri lorong SMA Raira sambil tersenyum cerah dan melambai dengan narsisnya kearah siswi yang dia lewati. Tak sengaja bahunya menyenggol bahu seorang pemuda seumurannya dengan menggunakan pakaian berbeda dari siswa lainnya, pemuda itu melangkah mundur lalu menggosok bahunya yang ditabrak keras oleh Masaomi.

"Ah, gomen."

"Oh tak apa-apa. Kau siswa sini kan? Boleh aku bertanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Kau anak baru? Terus saja, lalu kau harus naik tangga berjalan sedikit nanti kau bisa melihat ada tulisan 'Ruang kepala sekolah' di atas pintu, nah itu dia."

"Oh... trimakasih."

Masaomi melirik pemuda yang mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, wajahnya lumayan tampan walau masih tampan dia, mungkin bisa dikatakan manis, tubuhnya cukup tinggi dari Masaomi sendiri, lalu senyumnya itu yang membuat Masaomi kesal, kalau berterimankasih padanya kenapa senyum itu terlihat licik, manik pemuda itu mirip seseorang... tunggung siapa orang yang memiliki manik merah seperti itu, ah... dia menjentikkan jarinya, dia ingat, manik itu mirip teman sekelas dan teman dekatnya, Tsukishima Heiwajima. Dia mengira hanya Tsukishima orang aneh yang memiliki manik semerah itu tapi ada juga orang aneh yang punya manik seperti itu.

Mengabaikan otaknya yang terus berfikir, pemuda itu berjalan kembali menelusuri lorong sekolahnya, dia tak ambil pusing, mau pemuda itu matanya mirip Tsukishima atau bahkan Celty-sensei guru Sejarahnya yang juga istri dari Shinra-sensei guru Biologi mereka, bahkan Celty-sensei tak pernah berbicara hanya selalu memberi catatan dan memakai helm kucing kemana-mana itu, dia tak perduli yang penting dia harus sampai UKS saat ini.

Kelas dua satu terdengar riuh saat ini, jam istirahat pertama baru saja selesai dan Shinra-sensei belum juga datang untuk mengajar Biologi, entah kemana perginya pria yang juga wali kelas dari kelas itu berada. Mendapat jam bebas, tak di sia-siakan para pelajar itu, mereka sibuk melempar kertas, berkejaran, jambak-jambakan dan bahkan saling mencaci, begitu juga Mikado dan Masaomi yang asik berbagi cerita ditemani Anri yang hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan dari Masaomi yang aneh.

Di bangku paling pinggir yang terletak tepat di baris tengah, seorang pemuda berkacamata menatap awan biru hari ini, dia benar-benar ingin pulang dan tak sabar untuk menyapa sang ibu yang sedang terbaring di antara gundukan tanah. Ayahnya tadi pagi berjanji untuk membawanya berziara, setiap minggu setidaknya seminggu sekali sang ayah sering membawanya ke makam sang ibu sambil berdoa dan meletakkan bunga mawar putih kesukaan sang ibu. walau hanya dibawa seminggu sekali, tapi Kadota pernah bercerita padanya jika ayahnya hampir setiap hari mengunjungi ibunya di sana, dia sangat senang, walaupun sang ayah sangat di incar para wanita baik seumur, lebih tua bahkan yang semuda dirinya, ayahnya tetap mencintai sang ibu. ibunya patut bersyukur memiliki ayahnya, dan dia patut bersyukur memiliki kedua orang tuanya.

Bunyi pintu kelas yang di buka paksa membuat para siswa dan siswi berlari kemeja masing-masing, mereka melihat Shinra masuk dengan tersenyum lebar sambil membawa berbagai macam buku di tangannya. Setelah sampai di meja guru, pria itu meletakkan buku-bukunya di sana dan menatap murid didiknya dengan binar cerah.

"Nah... kalian akan mendapat teman baru, berteman dengannya dan buat dia betah berteman dengan kalian."

Ujar sang guru sambil menatap anak didiknya satu persatu dengan senyuman.

"Nah... Orihara-kun masuklah...!"  
mendapat perintah, seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan ekspresi santai memasuki kelas itu, melirik semua penghuni kelas dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Loh... itukan anak tadi."

Masaomi menatap Izaya Orihara tak percaya. Pemuda bermata merah itu menatap Masaomi sesaat lalu tersenyum licik, senyum menyebalkan bagi Masaomi.

"Nah, Orihara-kun, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman-temanmu disini."

"Izaya Orihara, aku pindahan dari Shinjuku, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, dan mohon bantuannya."

Lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat beberapa wanita di kelas itu menjerit histeris dan beberapa pria yang bergumam.

"Kakkoi..." ini jeritan dari para wanita

"Kawai..." ini jeritan beberapa pria yang merasa dirinya seme.

"Cih... menyebalkan." Dan ini jeritan frustasi para pria yang merasa di kalahkan.

Mata merah itu kembali menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah dari kelas itu sampai matanya beradu pandang dengan seorang pria bermata sewarna matanya tertutup kacamata minus dengan syal putih melingkar di lehernya, perkataan pemuda itu hampir membuat Izaya terjungkal ke belakang dengan tak elit atau bahkan hampir terserang penyakit jantung dadakan berjamaah dengan para menghuni kelas.

"Okaasan...!"  
.

.

.

TBC or END?

**AN**

**No edit... Yooo... fanfic baru di fandom ini^^. Senang bisa nulis ShiZaya. Maaf disini Shizu-chan dll pada oc, dan saya masuki si AE-nya si Shizuo buat jadi anak ShiZaya, haaa... betapa saya mencintai seluruh Heiwajima, dan dari seluruh Heiwajima saya lebih suka Shizu-chan dan Tsukishima, beruntunglah Izaya dan Roppi yang di sanding dengan mereka... aku cemburu... **

**Ok, sebagai fanfic pertama di fandom ini, saya butuh saran bahkan kritik, mau pedas sampai aneh saya trima, Fanfic ini idenya di ambil dari naska novel saya yang masih nunggu keputusan dari penerbit, ini hanya ide gak semua mirip. Jadi tenang saja^^ ini ff mau di lanjuti apa di End saja sampai sini, ini terserah teman-teman, yooo Repyu please.**

.

.

^Micky_Milky^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Okãsan**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Shizu-chan punya saya, Durarara entah punya siapa (Kabur)**

**Pairing: ****ShiZaya**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****2**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Izaya Orihara, aku pindahan dari Shinjuku, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, dan mohon bantuannya."

Lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat beberapa wanita di kelas itu menjerit histeris dan beberapa pria yang bergumam.

"Kakkoi..." ini jeritan dari para wanita

"Kawai..." ini jeritan beberapa pria yang merasa dirinya seme.

"Cih... menyebalkan." Dan ini jeritan frustasi para pria yang merasa di kalahkan.

Mata merah itu kembali menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah dari kelas itu sampai matanya beradu pandang dengan seorang pria bermata sewarna matanya tertutup kacamata minus dengan syal putih melingkar di lehernya, perkataan pemuda itu hampir membuat Izaya terjungkal ke belakang dengan tak elit atau bahkan hampir terserang penyakit jantung dadakan berjamaah dengan para menghuni kelas.

"Okaasan...!"  
.

.

.

Izaya mengeram frustasi saat sang sensei berkacama yang sedang mengajar didepannya sekarang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis yang menanyai ini dan itu kepada Izaya, mulai makanan favorit hingga nomor ponselnya, untung saja Izaya dibekali kesabaran yang luar biasa, dia tak sama sekali menggubris wanita berambut panjang di sampingnya yang berbinar senang menatapnya penuh minat.

Masaomi dan Mikado saling pandang saat teman karibnya sedikit demi sedikit melirik murid baru di kelas mereka, tak menyangkah setelah insiden berdarah beberapa menit yang lalu yang hampir membuat Shinra-sensei hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak tadi, pemuda tampan itu masih mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang duduk di baris belakang di pinggir sekali tepat dideretannya di belakang Mikado. Melihat itu Masaomi menendang kaki Tsukishima pelan membuat pemilik manik rubby itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Beruntung sensei didepan sana sibuk menceritakan kisah cintanya bersama sang guru berhelm kucing yang selalu memakai pakaian ketat hitam, membuat para murid menguap kantuk tak menghiraukan pelajaran atau sesi curhat sang guru.

"Yakin, dia ibumu?"

Manatap bingung pada Masaomi, Tsukishima hanya menunduk, sesekali pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik Izaya yang sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di bukunya. Tak lama sampai mata Izaya menangkap pegerakan mata Masaomi dan tersenyum menyeringai. Mendapat tatapan balik dari Izaya buru-buru Masaomi mengalihkan pandangnnya kedepan berharap pemuda itu tak berfikir macam-macam padanya. Sungguh, seringai itu tak enak di pandang.

.

.

Langkah kaki Izaya berhenti, tubuhnya memutar melihat sosok Tsukishima yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menenteng pelastik berisi banyak makanan, pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Tsukishima itu menghela napas lelah melihat pemuda itu menunduk dalam tanpa menatapnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa maunya pemuda ini, memanggilnya 'Okaasan' di kelas lalu sekarang mengikutinya seperti anak anjing yang minta di pungut, sebenarnya apa maunya pemuda yang terlihat sering menunduk itu, kalau dia mau adu jontos Izaya akan ladeni, asal jangan membuatnya pusing dengan tingkah Tsukishima yang aneh itu.

"Apa maumu?"

Izaya berkecak pinggang memandang pemuda berkacamata itu dengan kesal, hah... semakin di pandang, yang jadi objek semakin menunduk, kembali menghela napas pemuda bermarga 'Orihara' itu kembali berjalan menelusuri tangga untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya di atab, dia tak mau ambil pusing, sungguh, sebentar lagi jam istirahat hampir habis dan dia belum makan apapun dari pagi tadi.

"O-okaasan."

Berhenti berjalan, Izaya kembali berbalik badan sambil melihat Tsukishima yang kembali menunduk dalam, wajah pemuda itu menghilang di balik syal putih yang dipakainya.

"Jangan panggil aku, Okaasan. Aku buka ibumu."

Sergak Izaya kesal, pria itu semakin menunduk lalu mengulurkan pelastik berisi banyak makanan itu kedepan wajah Izaya, mendapat serangan mendadak, Izaya menatap bingung pada pemuda itu yang semakin menunduk, berusaha bersabar Izaya kembali menghela napas.

"Apa ini?"

"Okaasan, makan bersama?"

Mengerjab beberapa kali, manik ruby milik Izaya memicit mendengar perkataan pria berbadan maskulin di depannya, melangkah sekali Izaya mengambil plastik dari tangan pemuda itu lalu membukanya, mendapatkan banyak makanan dan minuman dingin. Setelah puas melihat isinya, Izaya mengembalikan plastik itu kepada sang pemilik lalu memperlihatkan plastik makanannya yang tak banyak isinya kepada pemuda yang masih menunduk malu-malu.

"Aku bawa bekal, kalau mau makan bersama boleh saja, ayo ikut aku...!"  
Tsukishima mengangkat wajahnya, melihat senyum Izaya, senyum yang benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang ibunya di foto-foto. melihat itu Tsukishima tak kuasa untuk ikut tersenyum dan kembali mengekor di belakang Izaya. Membuka pintu atap sekolah, Izaya mencari tempat yang nyaman, tempat ini cukup sepi, tapi ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang asik menyantap makanan mereka.

Kaki Izaya membanya ke tempat yang cukup sepi, merasakan semilir angin lalu duduk dengan santai di sana, wajahnya mendongak melihat Tsukishima yang menatapnya dengan malu-malu, menepuk-nepuk beton di sampingnya, Izaya tersenyum kembali sambil menatap pemuda itu.

"Sini, duduk di sampingku, nah... ayo makan bekalmu."

Tsukishima menurut, sedikit menjaga jarak, pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka bekalnya dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang dia beli dari kantin. Melahap berlahan sambil menikmati sejukkan angin musim semi. Mata semerah ruby itu bersinar cerah saat melihat wajah Izaya yang diam sambil menikmati makanannya, sungguh, dia ingin menangis melihat itu, bagaimana bayangan seorang perempuan cantik berwajah nyaris serupa dengan pemuda di sampingnya atau bahkan benar-benar bagai pinang di belah dua, menutup matanya, helaian surai hitam yang sebenarnya hanya sependek tengkuk itu terlihat sepanjang pinggang di mata Tsukishima dan senyum lembut pemuda itu. benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya. hanya saja pemuda ini adalah laki-laki dan pikiran Tsukishima masih waras untuk tahu jika Izaya memang bukan ibunya. Tapi mulutnya benar-benar ingin memanggil 'Okaasan' pada pemuda itu.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Lamunan Tsukishima berhenti saat mendengar Izaya terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul dadanya, melihat itu Tsukishima segera mencari-cari air di dalam plastik makanannya, membuka sekaleng mocca dan memberikannya kepada Izaya, dengan cepat Izaya meneguk minuman itu lalu bernafas sengal.

"Okaasan, kau tak apa-apa?"

Tsukishima berwajah Khawatir membuat Izaya tersenyum lalu mengelap beberapa tetes minuman itu yang lolos dari tegukannya.

"Tak apa-apa, terimakasih minumannya, dan jangan panggil aku Okaasan lagi."

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memanggilmu, Okaasan, bukan hanya rupa, tapi namapun sama, kau benar-benar mirip ibuku."

Tsukishima menunduk dalam kembali, memainkan seragamnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah Izaya dalam. Mendapatkan pandangan memohon dari Tsukishima Izaya akhirnya bernapas pasrah.

"Oke... kau boleh panggil aku Okaasan, tapi tidak saat di tempat umum, di kelas, dan tempat ramai. Itu memalukan, dan kau bukan anakku, aku bukan ibumu."

"A-aku mengerti, Okaasan."

"Haaa~ sebenarnya kemana perginya ibumu?"

Tsukishima kembali menunduk, melihat beton yang didudukinya, Izaya yang sibuk meneguk minuman kaleng itu melirik Tsukishima dari ekor matanya, mengamati tingkah pemuda itu yang asik memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah... kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"  
Izaya berbalik badan kekiri dan sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Tsukishima, pemuda itu semakin menunduk dalam, membuat Izaya senyap tak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali memandang pemuda didepannya dengan bingung dan aneh.

"Tsukishima Heiwajima."

Seakan bisikan, suara itu masuk ke indra pendengaran Izaya membuat pemuda itu mengerjam mata sekali lalu terkekeh kecil, kali ini kembali tubuhnya menghadap kedepan, melihat Anri yang sibuk saling menunduk saat bersama Mikado tak jauh dari kedua pemuda itu beristirahat.

"Hooo... Heiwajima-san."

"Ano, Tsukishima saja."

"Ok, Tsuki-chan."

"Eh?"

Izaya tersenyum lepas kala mendapat panggilan untuk pemuda didepannya, Tsukishima tak bersuara hanya diam menunduk sambil terus menatap makan siangnya, sedangkan Izaya sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Nah, ayo ke kelas, sudah hampir masuk, eh? Kau tak memakan makan siangmu?"

"A-aku tidak lapar, Okaasan."

"Baiklah, bantu aku bereskan semuanya, kita kembali ke kelas."

"Bi-biar aku saja, akan aku bereskan sendiri, Okaasan."

"Baiklah."

Tsukishima buru-buru mengambil sampah-sampah miliknya dan Izaya, memasukkannya kedalam plastik, dia berdiri lalu memberikan satu bungkus plastik yang masih banyak makanannya kepada Izaya. Melihat itu Izaya mengambilnya lalu tersenyum.

"Untukku?"

Tsukishima mengangguk sekali, kembali menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di balik syal putih yang sering digunakannya, melihat itu Izaya terkekeh geli mengelus puncak kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, membuat Izaya berjinjit sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wah... kau anak yang baik. Terimakasih. Aku ambil ya, lumayan. Ayo pergi!"  
mendengar perintah Izaya, Tsukishima mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai dua menit yang lalu, Izaya sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya sedangkan Tsukishima terlihat masih duduk di bangkunya sambil melirik Izaya sesekali, Mikado dan Masaomi berjalan sambil menepuk bahu Tsukishima terlibat pembicaraan sesaat sampai kedua pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Tsukishima sambil melambai riang keluar dari kelas, sekarang hanya tinggal Tsukishima dan Izaya yang masih sibuk memasukkan bukunya.

Bunyi derit kursi terdengar di kelas itu, dan bunyi sol sepatu yang bergesekan langsung dengan ubin membuat Izaya melongo ketika melihat langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Dilihatnya Tsukishima yang menunduk dengan malu-malu memegang tali tas selempangnya dengan gugup lalu rona merah kentara terlihat di pipi pemuda tinggi itu.

"Belum pulang?"

"Me-menunggu, Okaasan."

Izaya bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu pemuda itu menunggunya, mengunci tasnya, pemuda itu menatap Tsukishima dalam, entah kenapa dia merasa Tsukishima terlalu perhatian padanya.

"Pulang saja duluan, aku tak butuh di tunggu, dan jangan panggil aku Okaasan lagi."

Izaya menyandang tasnya, lalu melenggang keluar diikuti Tsukishima yang mengekor di belakangnya. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi, membuat bunyi langkah kaki mereka berdua bergemah di setiap lorong yang mereka lewati.

"A-ano, Okaasan pulang sendiri?"

"Jangan panggil aku Okaasan."

"Ta-tapi disini hanya kita berdua."

"Tapi ini di sekolah, tempat umum."

Tak berhenti berjalan, Izaya malah mengabaikan kehadiran Tsukishima, lelah hati dan pikiran dengan teman sekelasnya itu. selama ini tak ada orang yang ingin sedekat ini dengannya, bahkan adik kembarnyapun tak pernah perduli padanya, dan lihat saja sekarang, dia malah dipindahkan oleh sang ayah ke Ikebukuro, entah apa maksud ayah melemparnya ke kota ini, tapi dia tak perduli, selama dia hidup santai tanpa banyak tekanan dia siap dikirim kemana saja dengan ayahnya.

"A-aku tak bisa, Okaasan ya Okaasan."

"Panggil aku Izaya."

"Ti-tidak mau."

Langkah kaki Izaya terhenti, dia melirik Tsukishima yang berhenti selangkah di belakangnya. Tak lama langkah mereka kembali terdengar, menuruni tangga, Izaya masih bisa melihat beberapa siswa di lantai satu.

"O-okaasan, a-aku antar pulang."

Menghela napas kesal, Izaya tak menghiraukan perkataan Tsukishima, dia sibuk berjalan tanpa perduli jika pemuda tinggi didepannya terus membuntutinya.

Mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah, seruan Tsukishima membuat Izaya berhenti berjalan.

"Otousan."

Melirik kearah mobil sport hitam metalik di depannya, Izaya bisa melihat seorang pria dewasa yang nyaris serupa dengan teman sekelasnya itu, pria itu sibuk dengan ponselnya sesekali menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibir dan hidungnya, mengerjab sekali Izaya tak percaya jika pria dewasa itu di panggil 'Otousan' oleh pria didepannya, mereka bahkan lebih pantas disebut adik-kakak.

"Ayahmu?"

Tsukishima mengangguk, membuat Izaya kembali meneliti pria dewasa itu, pria itu tampan, berkarisma dan menawan. Dengan stelan kemeja hitam yang melekat di tubuh tinggi dan sempurnanya dan bawahan di balut celana dasar hitam, membuat pria itu sangat keren, bahkan Izaya bisa melihat beberapa siswi yang melewati pria dewasa itu memandang kagum padanya dan terkesan tebar pesona.

"Okaasan..."

Izaya bangun dari alam khayalnya, menatap Tsukishima yang meliriknya malu-malu, jika di lihat sekilas mereka memang sangat mirip, hanya saja Tsukishima memiliki manik merah sedangkan pria dewasa itu memiliki manik coklat madu yang lembut. Tunggu...! Otousan? Oh... kelihatnnya Izaya tahu arti alaram bahaya saat ini. Dia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi jika Tsukishima menjadi seorang Fans Boy nya dan memanggilnya Okaasan kemana-mana bisa gawat jika pria dewasa itu mendengar Tsukishima memanggilnya Okaasan didepan ayahnya.

"A-aku pulang dulu, jaa... sana kau ditunggu oleh ayahmu."

Izaya berlari menjauh dari Tsukishima membuat Shizuo melirik sang putra yang memanggil seseorang yang sekilas melewatinya. Manik madu itu meloto tak percaya saat pemuda itu melewatinya.

"Izaya...?"

Gumamnya, sang pemilik nama terlihat tak perduli malah berlari kencang dan berbelok saat di tikungan membuat manik madu Shizuo tak bisa melihat pria itu lagi. Shizuo bergemih tak percaya bahkan dia meyakini jika tadi yang dia lihat hanya ilusi. Ya... itu pasti ilusi, itulah yang ada dipikiran Shizuo.

"Otousan..."

Kali ini Heiwajima senior terlihat menatap putra tunggalnya yang baru saja sampai didepannya, dia terlihat habis berlari, membuat Shizuo menatap sang putra aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano... apa Otousan melihat temanku?"

"Teman yang mana?"

Tsukishima menegakan tubuhnya, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan sang ayah. Oh... bisa didengar beberapa wanita menjerit histeris saat melihat kedua pria itu saling bertatap.

"Lu-lupakan. Otousan tak akan tahu."

Shizuo mematahkan rokoknya menjadi dua, lalu menginjaknya, pria dewasa itu mengenakan kacamata hitamnya yang sedari tadi disimpannya di saku celana, berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu mobil tepat di tempat kemudi, Shizuo melirik Tsukishima yang masih diam mematung di samping mobilnya.

"Ayo pulang, Tousan sengaja menjemputmu pulang agar kita bisa langsung kemakam ibumu."

Mendengar itu Tsukishima mengangkat wajahnya melihat Shizuo yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya, mengikuti sang ayah, pria tampan pemalu itu membuka pintu lain dan masuk kedalam mobil sport hitam itu.

Di dalam mobil Shizuo sibuk menyetir sambil sesekali menghisab rokok yang tersemat di jari kanannya, sedangkan Tsukishima sibuk melirik beberapa orang yang lalu lalang melewati jalan padat Ikebukuro.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Kulihat kau sangat pendiam setelah pulang dari sekolah? Kau tak suka kita berziara kemakam ibumu hari ini? Atau kau tak suka Tousan menjemputmu?"

Tsukishima menggeleng cepat, wajahnya semakin menunduk, sebenarnya dia memang sedang berfikir, berfikir tentang Izaya Orihara, teman sekelasnya, dia hanya sedikit berfikir apa ayahnya melihat temannya tadi? Kalau memang terlihat, apa sang ayah mengenali wajah Izaya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Tsukishima, hanya saja dia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Sang ayah sama sekali tak menanyakan apapun tentang Izaya, apa ayahnya tak melihat Izaya? Hah... otaknya serasa akan pecah. Diliriknya sang ayah yang masih asik menyetir dan menghisab rokoknya sesekali.

"Aku tak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja."

Ya, Cuma itu yang bisa dia katakan. Tsukishima benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan Izaya Orihara, siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa sangat mirip dengan sang ibu walau dia tahu Izaya adalah laki-laki? Kenapa Izaya lari saat melihat wajah ayahnya? Dan bukan hanya wajah, tapi nama, mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Syukurlah, aku tak ingin kau sakit, ibumu di sana pasti akan membenciku jika tahu anak kesayangannya sakit dan aku tak tahu."

Tak menjawab, tsukishima hanya diam sambil menunduk dalam, benar-benar membuat Shizuo mendesah pasrah, sebenarnya kenapa anaknya sangat berbeda dengan dia dan Izaya. Mengabaikan semua yang terjadi, mobil itu berbelok dan masuk kedalam kawasan pemakaman umum.

.

.

Shizuo menatap nisan didepannya dengan senduh, tak menyangkah sudah tujuh belas tahun dia ditinggalkan oleh perempuan yang sangat dicintainya, dilihatnya sang anak yang sedang berjongkok sambil berdoa didepan makam sang ibu. tangan besar Shizuo mengelus surai pirang yang sama dengannya itu lembut, tersenyum memandang batu nisan bertuliskan 'Izaya Heiwajima' wajahnya senduh di balik manik coklat madu itu terdapat kabut kesedihan di sana. Tsukishima mendongak melihat sang ayah yang masih mengelus surainya dan menatap nisan ibunya dengan lembut.

"Lihat, Izaya. Dia sudah besar, aku menjaganya dengan baik bukan? Kau harus berterimakasih padaku."

Ujar si pria bersurai pirang itu, walau memakai kacamata hitam Tsukishima bisa melihat mata Shizuo yang merah menandakan pria itu menahan tangisnya.

"O-tousan."

Tsukishima menyentuh telapak tangan besar sang ayah, membuat Shizuo berjengit sesaat lalu melihat Tsukishima sambil tersenyum.

"Berterimakasihlah padanya, karena dia kau bisa di lahirkan di dunia."

Manik ruby itu kembali melirik nisan didepannya lalu menatap tulisan di batu itu. bunga mawar putih kesukaan sang ibu juga terlihat di makam sang ibu, bunga yang dibeli sang ayah tadi saat menuju ke pemakaman.

"Arigatou Okaasan, Hontoni Arigatou, sudah melahirkanku kedunia. Aku menyayangimu."

Tsukishima tersenyum lembut memandang nisan itu, dia percaya sang ibu selalu bersamanya dan ayahnya. Memikirkan sang ibu, Tsukishima buru-buru melihat sang ayah yang masih diam bediri memandang makam ibunya.

"Ano... Tousan, bo-boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa nama keluarga, Okaasan?"

Shizuo melirik sang putra bingung, tumben anaknya menanyakan nama keluarga ibunya. Ya, tak banyak yang Shizuo tahu tentang Izaya, dia berkenalan dengan keluarga Izaya pun tak lama, dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Izaya tak tinggal dengan keluarganya, karena kedua orang tuanya berada di desa, di Ikebukuro Izaya memiliki sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, entah apa pekerjaan kedua orang tua Izaya sampai memiliki Apartemen itu, padahal mereka berdua tinggal di desa.

Shizuo pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan mereka, kedua orang tua Izaya sangatlah baik dan ramah, dia tak menyangkah bahwa Izaya yang sangat energik itu memiliki orang tua sebaik itu. tapi setelah Izaya meninggal tak ada kabar lagi dari kedua orang tua itu.

"Tousan..."

"Ah, maaf... Tousan melamun, kau menanyakan nama keluarga ibumu?"

"I-iya."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Shizuo menatap Tsukishima yang masih melihat nisan ibunya dalam diam, dia tak berbicara membuat Shizuo semakin penasaran.

"Tsukishima-kun?"

"Ano... aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Baiklah. Ibumu memiliki nama keluarga Orihara."

Seakan dunia terbelah dua, Tsukishima diam mendengar perkataan sang ayah, tubuhnya menegang, Shizuo mengambil sekotak rokok dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang, lalu menghidupkan pematik api mahal miliknya dan menyulutnya ke rokok. Menghirup rokok itu dalam lalu membuang asapnya sembarang, manik madu itu kembali melihat Tsukishima yang semakin diam didepan makam ibunya, tak bergerak dan terlihat begetar hebat.

"Tsukishima-kun?"

"Tousan tak berbohong?"

"Maksudmu nama keluarga ibumu?"

Tsukishima mengangguk, kembali Shizuo menghirup rokoknya dalam lalu membuang asapnya melalui hidung dan mulut secara bersamaan.

"I-itu, apa Tousan tak salah menyebut."

"Tidak, nama ibumu sebelum menjadi Heiwajima adalah Orihara, Izaya Orihara."

.

.

TBC

**AN**

**Bagaimana? suka? Kalau gak saya minta maaf. Main tebak-tebakan yuk...^^ hayo tebak, Izaya itu sebenarnya siapa?, oh ya. Kalau chap ini masih kurang banyak diusahain chp depan bisa lebih dari ini. Dan terimakasih banyak yang sudah repyu. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi saya benar-benar senang menerima repyunya^^ Yooossss Repyu lagi please...**

**.**

**.**

**^Micky-Milky^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Okãsan**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Shizu-chan punya saya, Durarara entah punya siapa (Kabur)**

**Pairing: ****ShiZaya**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****3**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Maksudmu nama keluarga ibumu?"

Tsukishima mengangguk, kembali Shizuo menghirup rokoknya dalam lalu membuang asapnya melalui hidung dan mulut secara bersamaan.

"I-itu, apa Tousan tak salah menyebut."

"Tidak, nama ibumu sebelum menjadi Heiwajima adalah Orihara, Izaya Orihara."

.

.

Menarik napas beberapa kali Izaya Orihara menatap langit-langit kamarnya tak berminat. Hari sudah sangat malam dan dia sangat bosan di apartemennya sendiri. Berjalan keluar kamar, pemuda itu mengambil jaket bulunya dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen mewah yang ditinggalinya sendiri.

Berjalan menelusuri trotoar pemuda berbadan ramping itu melirik kerumunan beberapa orang yang sibuk lalu lalang di Ikebukuro kota padat penduduk yang sangat ramai walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Berjalan menelusuri jejeran toko pemuda bermata merah itu menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya menatap sekeliling dengan tampang bingung.

Berlari cepat kearah pemuda itu, Izaya bisa melihat manik serupa dengan ruby miliknya menatap tak percaya akan kehadiran Izaya didepannya sekarang.

"Okaasan?"

Mendongak, Izaya bernapas pendek-pendek setelah kecapaian berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan, pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersenyum senang, bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman lembut.

"Tsuki-chan, sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa masih menggenakan seragam?"

Izaya bisa melihat pemuda yang sering memanggilnya 'Okaasan' dalam sehari ini masih menggunakan seragam Raira lengkap. Bahkan tampangnya sangat menyedihkan.

"A-aku tersesat."

Izaya terpingkah keras saat mendengar jawaban itu, tak menyangkah pemuda itu bisa tersesat di Ikebukuro ini, seingatnya pemuda itu lebih dulu tinggal di kota ini ketimbang dia.

"Baka, bagaimana bisa tersesat? ini sudah malam, kau belum sama sekali pulang?"

"Be-belum, tadi Masaomi-kun mengajakku ke toko buku, setelah berpisah aku lupa jalan."

Mendengar penuturan polos pemuda itu membuat Izaya tak tahan menahan segaris senyum samar di bibirnya. Pemuda itu mengamit telapak tangan Tsukishima lalu menyeretnya berjalan menelusuri trotoar, sesekali Izaya menatap Tsukishima yang menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal putih miliknya.

"Dimana alamat rumahmu?"

"I-itu, a-aku lupa. Akan kutanya pada O-otousan."

Izaya berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik badan melihat Tsukishima yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas sandangnya, melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Izaya. Izaya berkecak pinggang menatap pemuda itu dengan gondok, pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel android keluaran terbarunya, membuat Izaya meyakini jika pemuda itu pasti orang kaya.

"A-akan ku telpon Tousan."

"Kenapa kau tak telpon ayahmu untuk menjemput?" Izaya naik darah, bahkan pemuda itu sempat menjitak kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu keras.

"Ah i-ittai Okaasan, aku lupa."

Izaya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun, pemuda didepannya itu benar-benar parah, jika dia menelpon untuk menanyakan alamat rumah, bagaimana bisa dia lupa untuk menelpon orang tuanya untuk menjemputnya.

" Biar aku yang menelpon ayahmu."

Izaya merebut android keluaran terbaru itu, menyentuh layar call dan menunggu sambungan di seberang sana.

"Moshi... moshi..."

"Tsukishima-kun, kau di mana? Kenapa pulang telat lagi? Dimana kau?"  
Izaya diam sesaat saat mendengar suara berat dari seberang sana, suara pria, di melirik layar ponsel itu dan mendapatkan nama 'Otousan' di layar android hitam itu. suara itu terdengar sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Ano... aku teman Tsukishima Heiwajima, kami bertemu di jalan, dan dia tersesat, maaf tuan Heiwajima-san, bisa saya minta alamat anda untuk mengantar Tsukishima pulang."

"Ah... jadi Tsukishima bersamamu, syukurlah. Aku akan kirimkan alatnya lewat Email."

"Baik, terimakasih Heiwajima-san."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, baiklah, saya tunggu emailnya."

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Izaya menatap tajam kearah Tsukishima dengan kesal, mengembalikan andorid itu, mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, Tsukishima menunduk takut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan alamat rumahmu sendiri? Hah... lain kali minta ayahmu menempelkan alamat rumahmu di jidatmu, supaya kau tak lupa."

Izaya emosi. Tsukishima hanya diam mematung sambil terus menunduk, melihat itu Izaya mengehela napas dalam.

"Go-gomenasai, Okaasan."

"Hah... tinggal tunggu email dari ayahmu, nanti akan aku antar kau sampai rumah."

"I-iya, arigatou."

.

.

Izaya berdecak kagum saat melihat kediaman Heiwajima yang terpampang didepannya, tak percaya jika rumah itu milik keluarga pemuda yang gemar menunduk malu-malu didepannya itu.

"Kau orang kaya."

"O-okaasan mampir?"

"Ok, aku ikut."

Izaya mengekori Tsukishima dari belakang, pemuda didepannya terlihat gugup sesekali memelintir tali tasnya lalu melirik kebelakang, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada ayahnya nanti, sungguh. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dari ayahnya jika melihat Izaya. Keduanya memasuki gerbang, gerbang terbuka menampakan tiga orang laki-laki penjaga rumah, yang terlihat lebih tua menatap Izaya tak percaya.

"Nyonya...?"  
Izaya hanya melirik lelaki tua yang melotot tak percaya menatapnya, melihat itu Izaya hanya cuek mengikuti langkah Tsukishima yang terus masuk menelusuri halaman luar rumah itu. berbagai bungan ditanam rapi, dengan tataan yang apik dan asri ditambah dengan beberapa lampu taman. Izaya benar-benar kagum dengan semuanya.

"Tsuki-chan?"

Tsukishima melirik Izaya yang asik memandangi suasana rumahnya, menanyakan dalam hati apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu? kenapa tadi menyerukan namanya?

"N-ne... Okaasan?"

"Aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau memanggilku, Okaasan?"

Kedua pemuda itu masih berjalan menelusuri jalan kecil yang di marmer hitam. Tsukishima menunduk, ruby Izaya menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tak sabar.

"Karena Okaasan mirip Ibu kandungku."

"Ibumu?"

"I-iya."

"Tapi aku laki-laki?"

"Aku tahu, kau sangat mirip dengannya..."

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti didepan pintu utama, menatap pintu kembar besar itu, Tsukishima menekan bell rumahnya lalu menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu, Izaya masih menatap pemuda itu dalam diam, menatap manik Ruby itu meredup sedih.

"Dimana ibumu?"

Genggaman Tsukishima menguat pada tasnya, menyadari pertanyaannya membuat emosi pemuda didepannya berubah Izaya tak berkata lagi. Ditepuknya pundak pemuda itu lalu tersenyum.

"...lupakan pertanyaanku."

"Tidak! a-akan aku ceritakan..."

Tsukishima kali ini menatap tepat di ruby Izaya, kedua ruby itu bertubrukan dalam tatapan tanda tanya, Izaya hampir tak bisa membaca isi hati pemuda didepannya saat ini.

"...okaasan sudah meninggal."

Tepat dengan jawaban itu, pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakan pria dewasa yangterlihat khawatir menatap putranya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tsukishima-kun, dari mana saja kau?"

"Go-gomen, Tousan, aku tersesat."

Mengetahui kebiasaan buruk putranya, Shizuo tak ambil pusing, dia benar-benar sangat pusing dengan sifat suka tersesatnya Tsukishima, kali ini mata Shizuo melirik ke samping sang putra, memperlihatkan pemuda dengan tinggi seleher sang putra, manik rubynya yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, surai hitam dan wajah yang benar-benar nyaris serupa.

"...Tousan, ke-kenalkan, ini temanku. Izaya Orihara, dia yang mengatarku."

"Izaya...?"

.

.

Izaya menatap pria didepannya dengan tenang sedangkan yang di tatap balas balik menatap dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, perasaan pria itu semakin tercampur aduk, rindu, kesal, dan gembira. Bagaimana tidak, melihat orang yang kau rindukan selama ini sedang duduk didepanmu tapi setengah jam yang lalu dia hampir menikammu dengan pisau di tangannya saat kau berusaha memeluknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Heiwajima-san ingin memelukku tadi, tapi jika Heiwajima-san menganggapku nyonya Heiwajima anda salah besar, aku bukan istri anda."

Suara itu jelas dan langsung menancap dihati Shizuo, Tsukishima hanya menunduk melihat kedua pria didepannya masih saling memandang, dia berharap keputusannya meng 'Iya'kan ajakan Izaya untuk mengantarnya tidaklah salah.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang istriku?"

"Tsuki-chan yang memberitahuku, cukup jelas jika anda menganggap aku mirip dengan istri anda begitu pula dengan Tsuki-chan yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan Okaasan."

Shizuo melirik sang putra yang duduk sambil menduduk di samping Izaya, Izaya bangkit dari sofanya mengambil jaket bulunya yang tadi sempat di letakkannya di sandaran sofa.

"Tugasku selesai, aku pulang."

Melihat Izaya yang bangkit begitu saja, Tsukishima menarik lengan kaos Izaya, melihat itu Shizuo hanya diam sambil memperhatikan reaksi sang putra pada temannya itu.

"Ano, Okaasan, sudah sangat malam untuk pulang, menginaplah di sini."

"Aku laki-laki dan jangan memanggilku Okaasan lagi di depan ayahmu, Tsuki-chan."

Shizuo menghela napas berat, mengambil kotak rokoknya dan sebatang rokok dari dalamnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu merogot saku celananya untuk mengambil pematik dan mengidupkan rokoknya. Iris merah Izaya melirik Shizuo jengal, kedua pria yang nyaris serupa itu memandangnya lekat, Tsukishima memandang penuh harap sedangkan Shizuo memandangnya datar.

"Kurasa Tsukishima-kun benar, Izaya-kun, kau harus menginap malam ini di sini, berbahaya jika kau pulang selarut ini."

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Heiwajima-san."

Kali ini Shizuo yang berdiri dari duduknya, Tsukishima menatap sang ayah penuh harap, berharap ayahnya mau membujuk 'Okaasan-nya' –coret- teman barunya di kelas itu untuk menginap di rumah.

"Hah~ akan kusuruh pelayan menyiapkan kamar untukmu, malam ini menginaplah di sini, Tsukishima-kun terlihat berharap banyak kau bisa menginap di sini."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Shizuo berjalan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu, Tsukishima melepas genggamannya dari kaos Izaya lalu melirik pemuda yang sekarang berputar menghadapnya sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Ano, Gomen Okaasan."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi apa kau tak merasa aneh memanggilku okaasan di depan ayahmu?"

"A-aku tak bisa berhenti memanggilmu Okaasan, a-aku tahu, o-otousan juga berfikir jika kau ibuku saat melihatmu tadi, makanya dia berusaha memelukmu."

"Hah~ katakan pada ayahmu, aku akan tidur di kamarmu saja."

"Eh?"

"Kau tak mendengarnya, aku akan tidur dikamarmu saja, tak apa kan? Bukankah kau laki-laki juga, jadi tak apa jika kita tidur bersama."

Tsukishima tersenyum lembut, berdiri lalu memeluk Izaya erat, mendapat serangan mendadak dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membuat Izaya mundur selangkah berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh dan menghantam meja di belakangnya.

"Arigatou, Kaasan, aku benar-benar senang kau ingin tidur bersamaku."

"Kelihatanya aku salah mengambil keputusan."

"A-aku akan tidur di lantai jika Kaasan merasa terganggu kita seranjang."

"Aku tak apa-apa, tapi tolong lepaskan pelukanmu."

Tsukishima melepaskan pelukannya, kali ini wajahnya terlihat ceria, Izaya mengerjab beberapa kali berusaha memastikan jika pemuda didepannya benar-benar tersenyum untuknya, jemari panjang Tsukishima melingkar di pergelangan tangan Izaya membawa Izaya berjalan memasuki lebih dalam rumah besar itu, mata semerah darah miliknya tak sengajah melihat foto besar yang di pajang di ruang tamu, melihat figur seorang perempuan di sana bersama seorang lelaki yang Izaya kenal sekali wajahnya dan menebak jika itu Heiwajima senior lewat bola mata yang sewarna madu itu, iris itu melebar kalah melihat figur perempuan itu sangatlah di kenal. Itu... dirinya? Sungguhkah itu dirinya?

Serasa kosong Izaya mengikuti langkah kaki Tsukishima kembali melihat sosok perempuan cantik itu dalam model foto yang di pajang di lorong rumah dengan ukuran besar, bahkan saat dia sampai di lantai dua rumah itu dia masih bisa melihat sosok itu terpajang di dinding lorong yang dia lewati. Sampai mereka berhenti di depan pintu kayu besar, Izaya melihat Tsukishima membukannya dan kembali menyeretnya kedalam ruangan besar lengkap dengan segala perabotan super mewah.

"Nah, Kaasan, ini kamarku, aku akan temui Tousan untuk memberitahunya jika kau akan tidur denganku."

Izaya hanya merespon lewat anggukan,bahkan dia tak menyadari jika Tsukishima berjalan keluar kamar, sampai bunyi debam pintu mengangkatnya dari alam bawah sadar. Kali ini iris merah itu menelusuri setiap jengkal kamar Tsukishima, kembali irisnya melirik figur wanita cantik itu di kamar besar ini, melihatnya terpajang tepat di samping jam dinding berbentuk bola dengan ukuran yang tak begitu besar. Dia melangkah mendekati figur itu menatap tak percaya.

"Jadi ini, sosok ibu Tsuki-chan?"

Iris itu kali ini mendapatkan tulisan di pojok bawah figur cantik berambut sepanjang pinggang bermata semerah miliknya, 'Izaya Tsukishima',

"Bahkan namanya pun benar-benar mirip denganku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

Membuka matanya Izaya dikejutkan dengan wajah seorang pemuda yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja darinya, mendudukan diri di atas ranjang dan berusaha tak membangunkan pemuda itu Izaya turun dari ranjang lalu membuka pintu kamar dengan mengendap-endap, dia benar-benar tak ingin mengganggu Heiwajima junior yang terlihat sangat nyenyak pagi ini. Pemuda itu berfikir untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya lalu bersiap untuk pergi sekolah, hah~ beruntung sekolahnya masuk satu jam setengah lagi, mungkin dia akan sedikit olahraga pagi ini, untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Izaya melangkah santai menuruni tangga melihat suasana kediaman Heiwajima yang sudah sangat ramai dengan aktifitas, padahal hari masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Matanya mendapatkan Shizuo yang terlihat asik dengan koran paginya sambil meminum segelas susu kopi duduk santai di ruang tengah. Laki-laki dewasa itu melipat korannya saat melihat keberadaan Izaya di depannya.

"Sudah bangun? Mana Tsukishima-kun?"

"Ah... dia masih tidur, aku harus buru-buru pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah."

Shizuo berdiri dari sofanya mengambil kunci mobil dan ponselnya "Mari ku antar, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Tsukishima semalam."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tak usah sungkan, mari ikut aku."

Izaya mengikuti Shizuo berjalan keluar dari rumah, mendaptkan mobil sport merah yang sudah terpajang, Izaya melihat Shizuo sedikit bercakap dengan seorang pria berambut coklat, tak lama sampai Shizuo membuka pintu mobilnya dan menatap Izaya.

"Ayo!"

Tak menghiraukan jika dia diperlakukan layakanya seorang wanita, Izaya berjalan mendekat dan masuk kedalam mobil itu, setelah menutup pintunya Shizuo berlari memutari badan mobil dan masuk ke pintu di samping Izaya, tepat di pintu pengemudi. Deru mesin mobil mewah itu memenuhi pendengaran Izaya, mobil itu melesat meninggalkan kediaman Heiwajima setelahnya.

.

.

Shizuo sesekali melirik Izaya yang terlihat santai menopang kepalanya di buku jari yang terkepal, lengannya menopang di pintu mobil matanya fokus menatap kedepan, menghela napas sesaat Izaya melirik Shizuo yang kedapatan menatapnya.

"Heiwajima-san, fokuslah pada jalan."

Shizuo tersenyum saat mendengar dirinya di nasehati seorang pemuda yang berumur lebih mudah beberapa belas tahun darinya itu, mata itu kembali menatap jalan, kali ini Izaya yang menatap Shizuo, pria itu terlihat santai, mengenakan kaos tipis berlengan panjang yang hampir sama dengan kaos yang dipakainya, hanya saja berlain warna, Shizuo berwana Abu-abu sedangkan dia berwarna Hitam, tubuh Shizuo juga terlihat tercetak sempurna dengan sangat menawan, lalu rambut pirang yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan dan kacamata berlensa hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya serta celana jeans berkantong banyak yang dipakainya saat ini, sungguh, Izaya tak pernah menduga jika pria yang masih sangat tampan itu adalah seorang ayah dari pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun.

"Mengagumiku?"

Tersentak kaget saat ketahuan meneliti si Heiwajima senior, Izaya diam sesaat dia memutar kepalanya ke arah jendela berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya karena ketahuan menatap lama Shizuo.

"Aku hanya sedikit tak mengerti, bagaimana anda menjadi seorang ayah dari Tsuki-chan?"

"Dari semalam aku mendengarmu memanggil putraku dengan nama yang aneh, Tsuki-chan, apa itu seperti panggilan khusus?"

Izaya mendengus, mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di lampu merah, Izaya melirik beberapa pejalan kaki yang menelusuri zebracross didepannya.

"Aku memanggilnya, Heiwajima-san, tapi dia menyuruhku memanggilnya Tsukishima saja, kurasa itu terlalu formal, jadi ku panggil Tsuki-chan, agar terdengar lebih akrab."

Shizuo membuka kaca jendelanya, mengambil sekotak rokok dan mengeluarkan sebatang lalu menghidupkannya, menghirup lama lalu membuang asapnya sebarang.

"...Merokok tak baik untuk kesehatan anda, Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo terkekeh geli, kali ini mobilnya kembali melaju membela jalan dan menelusuri jalan besar, menyalip beberapa mobil yang terlihat lambat.

"Kau orang kedua yang berani berkata seperti itu, orang pertama yang berani memerintahku adalah istriku. Ngomong-ngomong dimana kau tinggal."

"Terus saja, tapi di depan belok kanan, Heiwajima-san."

"Panggil saja Shizuo, kulihat Tsukishima-kun sangat akrab dengan mu, ini kali pertama di membawa temannya ke rumah."

"Shizuo? Apa tak apa-apa? Itu akan sangat tidak sopan."

"Tapi kau memanggil Tsukishima-kun dengan nama Tsuki-chan, kuharap bisa sedikit akrab denganmu, setidaknya aku berharap kau bisa menjaganya di sekolah, karena Tsukishima-kun sangat pemalu dan sedikit pelupa, aku takut dia dijahili di sekolah."

"Maaf Heiwajima-san, aku tak mungkin memanggilmu, Shizu-chan, itu malah terdengar lebih tidak sopan, aku akan tetap memanggilmu, Heiwajima-san, atau Shizuo-san. Oh ya, ku lihat Tsukishima sangat terkenal di kelas, dia juga punya banyak teman, kurasa kau tak perlu mengandalkanku, ah di depan berhenti."

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan apartemen mewah, mata Shizuo melebar tak percaya, dia kenal tempat ini, dia bahakan sangat mengingat seluk beluk apartemen di tangan kota Ikebukuro ini, matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sibuk memakai jaket bulunya.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah mengantarku."

Izaya membuka pintu mobil tepat di sampingnya, dia keluar dengan santai lalu menutup pintu mobil itu, berdiri di samping mobil itu menunggu sang pemilik mobil itu untuk pergi, tak kunjung pergi, kaca jendela mobil didepannya itu tiba-tiba turun, memperlihatkan Shizuo yang sudah membuka kaca mata hitamnya, menatap Izaya dengan tajam.

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

"Begitulah, ingin mampir?"

Mata coklat madu Shizuo melirik Apartemen tertingkat itu dengan senduh, kali ini matanya beradu pandang dengan Izaya yang menatapnya aneh.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, ada apa, Heiwajima-san."

"Di lantai berapa kau tinggal?"

Izaya memutar tubuhnya menatap gedung bertingkat itu sesaat lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Shizuo.

"Lantai sembilan."

"Dikamar nomor berapa?"

"Eh?"

Kali ini wajah itu terlihat tak sabar, pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu semakin melebarkan kaca jendelanya, kali ini Izaya di buat tak mengerti dengan tindakan pria itu.

"Katakan! Di nomor berapa kau tinggal?"

"4592."

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sana, Izaya... katakan padaku."

"Heiwajima-san, ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh."

"Katakan...! "

"Hah~ baiklah, aku baru saja pindah ke Ikebukuro, ada apa sebenarnya? Jika kau bertanya lagi, aku tak akan memberitahumu apa-apa sebelum kau berkata yang sebenarnya."

Shizuo mengepal erat, wajahnya menunduk dalam, tak lama sampai wajahnya kembali menatap Izaya yang terkejut akan perubahan raut wajah Shizuo. Wajah pria tampan itu mengeras menahan emosi, Izaya tak tahu apa, tapi dia yakin itu tak baik, dia mundur selangkah. Shizuo membuka pintu mobilnya berjalan cepat kearah Izaya mencengkram kuat bahu pemuda itu dan mengguncangnya keras.

"Kau bilang pindah bukan? Dari mana kau pindah? Sebenarnya siapa kau."

"Heiwajima-san... ada apa sebenarnya, I-ittai..."

"Siapa namamu yang sebenarnya, dan dari mana asalmu?"

Srek...

Shizuo mundur selangkah saat Folding Knife dengan gagang bercorak coklat hitam menggesek di kulit lengannya, sebuah Folding Knife yang sama yang di gunakan Izaya padanya tadi malam, membuat lengannya terluka cukup panjang akibat goresan dari mata runcing Folding Knife milik Izaya. Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan kesal, kerutan di jidatnya menandakan jika dia tak suka akan laki-laki itu.

"Aku tak perduli kau siapa, orang tua temanku atau bahkan temanku sendiri, tapi apa yang kau lakukan cukup membuatku merasa tak nyaman, sebelumnya aku minta maaf."

Shizuo menatap lengannya yang terluka, bahkan lengan kaos panjangnya harus robek cukup panjang, dia menatap Izaya sesaat melihat raut kesal dari pemuda itu, dia mengerti, dia yang salah, dan di cukup terkejut kalah melihat kecepatan pemuda itu dalam membuka pisau lipat itu, bahkan dia lupa jika semalam dia hampir di tikam, untung ada Tsukishima yang memeluk Izaya dari belakang dan berkata untuk berhenti, kalau tidak habis lah dia.  
"Oh, maaf... aku sedikit merasa tak baik, maaf sudah membuatmu tak nyaman."

Izaya kembali melipat Folding Knifenya, dan menyembunyikannya di kantung jaket hooldie berbulu miliknya. Tangannya mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melihat jam digital di ponsel itu yang menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat, dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu jam lagi untuk berangkat sekolah saat ini. Kembali menghela napas, Izaya menatap Shizuo yang menyentuh lengannya yang terluka.

"Aku tak banyak waktu lagi, Heiwajima-san, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke sekolah, nah aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu. Aku baru seminggu pindah ke Ikebukuro selama ini aku tinggal di Shinjuku bersama kedua orang tua dan kedua adik kembarku, dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku pindah, jawabnnya hanya satu. Ayahku yang membuangku ke Ikebukuro, jadi sekarang sudah selesai, aku akan pulang dan bersiap, soal lukamu, maaf, tapi itu juga karena kesalahanmu."

Izaya berbalik badan, melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Shizuo yang melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, apa yang baru saja didengarnya tidaklah salah, dia benar-benar mendengar semuanya.

"Izaya tunggu sebentar, ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

Izaya berhenti berjalan, Shizuo terlihat mengejarnya lalu berhenti tepat di depannya berdiri.

"Tapi aku harus pergi sekolah, Heiwajima-san."

"Sekali ini, aku mohon."

"Ok, setengah jam saja, ayo ikut aku kita akan bicara di dalam, sekaligus mengobati lukamu."

"Hmm."

.

.

.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan ambil obat dan air bersih."

Shizuo mengangguk patuh saat mendapat perintah dari Izaya, dia berjalan mendekati sofa berwarna merah darah yang terletak di apartemen mewah itu, sungguh menakjubkan, dia tak menyangkah akan kembali ke tempat itu, walau tempat yang sama tapi kali ini terlihat tatanan berbeda, tapi beberapa dari peralatan di apartemen ini cukup lekat di ingatannya. Setidaknya apartemen itu terlihat lebih 'cowok' dari terakhir dia berkunjung berpuluh tahun yang lalu.

Wajah Shizuo beralih saat melihat Izaya yang membawa sebaskom air bersih lengkap dengan handuk, kapas dan antiseptik. Dengan santai Izaya meletakan semua peralatan itu di atas meja lalu duduk di samping Shizuo, mencoba memberi isyarat untuk memberikan tangannya yang terluka pada Izaya. Dengan pelan Izaya membersihkan luka itu membuat Shizuo meringis saat tak sengajah Izaya menekan lukanya kuat.

"Maaf, karena aku lelaki jadi tenagaku sedikit berlebihan."

"Aku mengerti."

"Nah, apa yang ingin anda katakan padaku?"

Izaya mengoleskan antiseptik kearah luka Shizuo sambil terus berusaha mendengar jawaban dari pria itu, Shizuo tersenyum lembut, sosok bayangan wanita manis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang dengan bola mata merah terlihat di depannya, rambut yang tergerai membuat Shizuo rindu akan wanita itu.

"...-san... Heiwajima-san... yooo... apa ada orang di sana?"

Tersentak kaget, Shizuo bangun dari alam khayalnya, melihat sosok Izaya yang memandangnya, sosok wanita cantik itu tergantikan oleh wajah Izaya yang merengut kesal, serupa, bahkan bisa di katakan sama persis, itulah gambaran Shizuo akan wajah sang pemuda didepannya dengan mendiang sang istri.

"Oh itu... aku hanya merasa ini seperti kebetulan atau takdir, tapi apa yang kau miliki sangat serupa dengan mendiang istirku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Wajah, bola mata, apartemen ini, Shinjuku, dan namamu, kau seperti mendiang istriku."

"Aku bukan Izaya Heiwajima-san, istrimu, Heiwajima-san."

"Aku tahu, dulu sekali sebelum menikah, Apartemen ini adalah miliknya, dia yang tinggal di sini, lantai, bahkan kamar ini, walau banyak berubah, Shinjuku, dia juga berasal dari Shinjuku, dan nama aslinya adalah, Izaya Orihara. Persis sama denganmu. Aku tak tahu ini apa, tapi jika Tsukishima-kun tahu, mungkin dia benar-benar akan menganggapmu ibunya yang tak pernah dia lihat selama ini."

Izaya bergeser mundur dari posisinya lalu menatap Shizuo tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda? Di dunia ini tak ada yang persis sama."

"Aku tahu, tapi itulah yang terjadi padamu, boleh ku tahu, siapa nama orang tuamu?"

"Ayahku Chikage Orihara dan ibuku bernama Namie Orihara."

Mata Shizuo melotot sempurna, wajahnya lebih terlihat terkejut dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Aku mengenal mereka, Chikage-san adalah bawahanku sekaligus orang kepercayaanku untuk memegang perusahaan di Shinjuku."

"Lalu salahnya dimana? Aku juga mendengar ayahku bekerja di perusahan Heiwajima, aku tak mengira jika itu perusahaan anda."

Izaya berdiri dari sofa, kembali membawa semua peralatan medis yang di gunakannya tadi, belum juga dia berjalan menjauh dari Shizuo, perkataan pria itu hampir saja membuat Izaya menumpahkan seluruh isi air yang sudah keruh dengan darah milik Shizuo.

"Aku memang tak yakin dan berharap jika ini benar-benar tak sama, tapi Chikage-san adalah ayah dari Izaya Orihara, mendiang istriku."

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Gak usah protes ya dengan nama orang tua Izaya di atas, karena hanya kedua nama itu yang terlintas di otakku, habis Chikage Rokujo sekilas mirip Izaya di DRRR S2 nya, dan dia salah satu orang yang berani nantang Shizu-chan buat one on one. (kasihan nasibmu nak.) terus, kenapa harus Namie, karena Chikage rambutnya coklat gak mungkin kan rambut izaya bisa hitam, jadi karena hanya Namie seorang yang rambutnya hitam dan sifatnya yang rada sengak itu (dan gak mungkin anri aku jadiin emaknya izaya), dia yang paling cocok buat jadi emaknya Izaya. **

**Di chap ini gak ada adegan love-lovenya Shizaya? Iya aku tahu, entar ya bertahap, soalnya aku suka yang bertahap tapi afdol di hati saat endingnya. **

**Dan terimakasih banyak repyu-nya, aku gak bisa balas, tapi aku senang bacanya, semoga kalian senang juga baca ff ini. Yooo... repyu please lagi...^^**

**^Micky-Milky^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****Okãsan**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Shizu-chan punya saya, Durarara entah punya siapa (Kabur)**

**Pairing: ****ShiZaya**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****4**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Aku memang tak yakin dan berharap jika ini benar-benar tak sama, tapi Chikage-san adalah ayah dari Izaya Orihara, mendiang istriku."

.

.

.

**FlashBack...**

"Iiizaaayyaaaa-kun, kau tak akan bisa lari dariku."

"Hahahaha... Shizu-chan, kau tahu tentang cara memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut."

"Persetan, kau itu bukan wanita biasa."

"Hoh... Shizu-chan, hidooii, kau hampir mengenaiku."

Shizuo mengeram kesal dengan manik coklat berbinar penuh amarah, gadis cantik didepannya saat ini terlihat menyeringai sambil bermain-main dengan pena bermata tajam di tangan kirinya. Seluruh penghuni kelas sudah sangat hapal dengan rutinitas kedua kucing dan anjing di kelas mereka, Heiwajima Shizuo si pelempar apa saja dan Orihara Izaya, gadis cantik yang gesit dan cerdas. Saling menatap tajam Shizuo mendengus kesal dan mengangkat meja temannya dengan tenaga super yang dia punya.

"Kau benar akan melemparku dengan meja itu?"

"Urusai, aku tak perduli, aku sebenarnya tak suka dan tak ingin melukai seorang gadis, tapi terkecuali denganmu."

"Heee... Shizu-chan ternyata meng-anak emaskanku. Ne?"  
"Baka."

Brak...

Meja itu menghantam dinding di belakang Izaya dan hancur begitu saja. Izaya menyeringai. Kadota yang duduk di baris paling belakang menggeleng heran saat melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu. kali ini Shizuo mengangkat kursi yang dekat dengan jangkauannya melempar kursi itu pada Izaya dan berakhir dengan sang kursi memecahkan kaca jendela kelas dan terjun bebas dari lantai tiga kelas mereka hancur tak berbentuk menyentuh tanah halaman.

"Bisa bersikap lembut padaku, Shizu-chan."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kau harus dengar satu hal, Shizu-chan."

Putra tunggal keluarga Heiwajima itu menatap Izaya bingung, gadis itu terlihat diam memandangnya, tak ada ekpresi menyebalkan, cengiran sok kuat, dan seringai meremehkan dari bibir gadis cantik itu. rambut panjangnya tergerai indah sedikit lepek di ponih karena berkeringat lalu mata beriris merahnya menatap Shizuo dengan lembut, ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan Shizuo merasakan detak di jantungnya. Detak halus yang menenangkan jiwanya. Dan Shizuo tahu, ini salah.

"Ke... kenapa menatapku seperti itu."

Shizuo gugup, ini kali pertama dia di tatap begitu dalam oleh seorang gadis, selama ini tak ada gadis yang ingin dekat dengannya, terkecuali Izaya, gadis ini cukup nekat mengganggu Shizuo bahkan mengusilinya untuk bisa dekat dengan pemuda berwajah tampan dengan tenaga super besar itu. berbeda dengan Izaya, Izaya adalah gadis populer di kelas bahkan di angkatannya, dia cantik, manis dan pintar serta cerdas, dia sempurna. Banyak lelaki dari kelas lain bahkan juniornya di sekolah yang mengincar dan menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi dengan tegas di tolak.

Izaya bukan wanita lembut seperti gadis kebanyakan, dia wanita dengan perangai yang cukup unik, berani dan suka tantangan, walau terkadang gadis itu cukup manis di beberapa waktu, tapi Izaya juga masuk dalam gadis menakutkan di sekolahnya, gadis itu selalu melakukan penyerangan jika dia merasa tak suka, dan membawa banyak benda tajam seperti pisau yang bisa di lipat atau cutter di dalam tasnya, dia juga berlati ilmu bela diri secara otodidak, meloncat seperti kutu dengan gesit saat melompati pagar sekolah di saat-saat dia telat masuk atau bahkan di saat dia di serang Shizuo dengan brutalnya.

"Shizu-chan, aku capek, dan kita hentikan ini."

Shizuo diam mencernah perkataan Izaya, gadis cantik itu berjalan dengan langkah arogan menelusuri setiap puing-puing kelas yang tersisa karena hancur oleh amukan Shizuo padanya dan bisa di pastikan kelas ini akan mendapat jam pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Izaya mengambil tas sandangnya lalu membersihkan mejanya, setelah memastikan peralatan sekolahnya sudah masuk dengan aman kedalam tas, wanita itu menyandang tasnya di punggung, menatap satu kelas dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kelas ini pasti akan di pulangkan lebih awal, jadi lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap untuk pulang."

Dan gadis cantik itu berjalan dengan santai melewati seluruh penghuni kelas yang hening. Shizuo diam memandang langkah Izaya, tepat tiga detik keluarnya Izaya dari dalam kelas, pengumuman yang mengatakan jika kelas itu di pulangkan lebih awal akhirnya terdengar, beberapa siswa menjabat tangan Shizuo dengan senangnya, mengatakan terimakasih karena sudah menghancurkan kelas mereka shingga mereka tak perlu berlama-lama di sekolah dan memikirkan pelajaran sekolah yang cukup rumit itu.

.

.

.

Shizuo menunduk dalam saat keluar dari halaman sekolah, bunyi klakson dari mobil sedan mahal didepannya membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sang supir yang selalu mengantar jemputnya. Dia bisa melihat sopirnya menatapnya dalam diam, sekolahnya masih terlihat sepi, karena hanya kelasnya saja yang di pulangkan. Sedangkan kelas yang lain masih mengikuti pelajaran, mungkin libur musim panas nanti kelasnya akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan karena ini.

"Shizu-chan."

Mengerjam sekali, Shizuo berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, mendengar namanya di panggil oleh suara yang tak asing lagi di telingahnya. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tak mendapat wujud dari suara yang selalu membuatnya mendidih itu. Membuat Shizuo memastikan kalau dia sedang berhalusinasi, dia ingat pemilik suara sudah pulang beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Shizu-chan, di belakang."

Shizuo berbalik badan melihat Izaya yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis, terkejut akan kenyataan jika Izaya masih di sekolah dan belum pulang membuat Shizuo mengerutkan keningnya berusaha meneliti jika gadis cantik itu benar-benar dalam kondisi baik dan bukan dalam mode siap serang padanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Izaya? Bukannya kau sudah pulang."

Izaya menunduk dalam, Shizuo tersentak kaget saat melihat rona merah menyebar di wajah gadis itu, alisnya menukik tajam melihat keganjilan dari gadis yang sering membuat gara-gara padanya itu, Izaya berusaha menahat semuanya, dengan berani gadis itu menatap Shizuo dalam.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, hanya berdua?"

"Kau tak sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

Izaya merengut, Shizuo memastikan jika yang berada di depannya saat ini memang benar- benar Orihara Izaya, satu-satunya wanita yang berani menyatakan bendera perang padanya.

"Jangan begitu, aku sungguh-sungguh, kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku. Kali ini kita bicara dengan baik-baik."

Shizuo kembali kaget saat wanita itu memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seolah akan menangis. Menghela napas pasrah, Shizuo menatap gadis itu yang kembali menunduk dengan kecewa.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini, aku akan bicara dengan sopirku. Tapi jika kau mengerjaiku, aku tak perduli kau perempuan atau sejenisnya, aku akan patahkan tulangmu dan melemparnya ke sungai, kau paham."

"Hidoii."

Shizuo berjalan kearah sang sopir, berbicara sesaat, Izaya hanya diam memandang punggung tegap Shizuo, senyumnya terkembang, melihat Shizuo sedekat itu tadi benar-benar membuat detak jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sungguh, pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itulah satu-satunya siswa yang mampu membuat Izaya merasa nyaman saat didekatnya, lupakan tentang pertengkaran mereka yang selalu terjadi dan membuat nyawanya terancam, apapun itu dia menyukainya, menyukai setiap detik yang dia lalui bersama Shizuo.

Gadis berwajah cantik itu tersenyum cerah saat melihat Shizuo kembali melangkah kearahnya, wanita itu menunduk malu saat wajah datar Shizuo semakin mendekat, kini pemuda berbadan tinggi itu diam tepat didepannya sambil menenteng tas renselnya di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan yang di masukkan di saku celananya.

"Cepat katakan...! aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Izaya mendongak melihat wajah Shizuo, gadis itu bersemu saat merasa jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

'Ini terlalu dekat' pikirnya.

"Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?"

"Tidak, jika ini bukan hal yang penting aku akan pergi, kau benar-benar membuang waktuku, cepat katakan atau ku patahkan tulangmu menjadi tujuh bagian."

Izaya cemberut, apa Shizuo tak bisa bersikap lembut padanya, hanya dia yang mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari Shizuo, padahal dengan wanita yang lain Shizuo terlihat biasa, walau sebenarnya tak ada satupun perempuan yang mau berdekatan dengan moster Ikebukuro itu. Hening, hanya tiupan angin yang menemani mereka dan riak pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran.

"I... itu, a-aku..."

Alis Shizuo bertautan melihat Izaya saat ini, ini bukan Izaya yang dia kenal, terlihat gugup dan merona, sangat manis, dia terlihat seperti seorang wanita saat ini di mata Shizuo, wanita yang sesungguhnya, makhluk yang membuat Shizuo berjanji pada dirinya tak akan menyakitinya walau secuil, dan melihat itu, Shizuo mungkin akan sedikit merubah pandangannya pada Izaya dan tak akan melempar barang-barang lagi pada gadis itu.

"Ceeh, dia manis sekali."

"Heh?"

Izaya mendongak menatap Shizuo yang membuang wajah darinya, bahkan pemuda tinggi itu terlihat mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Izaya-kun, jika kau punya banyak waktu untuk mempermainkanku, aku akan pulang, dan lupakan tentang mematahkan tulangmu, kali ini aku maafkan."

Shizuo berbalik badan, selangkah dia berjalan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Shizuo diam seketika.

"Aku menyukai, Shizu-chan, suki... suki daa..."

Wajah Izaya tenggelam di punggung kekar Shizuo, tak percaya pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik, dan mendapatkan wajah Izaya bersemu merah sampai ke telinga.

"Ini tidak lucu, Izaya."

Kesal, Izaya menendang tulang kering Shizuo,mendapatkan serangan mendadak Shizuo menarik kerah kemeja sang gadis membuatnya tergantung di udara, karena di angkat dengan tak elit oleh Shizuo, kakinya mengayun tak menapak ketanah.

"Mau cari mati ya?"

"Shizu-chan, jahat... bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis hanya sebuah candaan, aku serius Shizu-chan, aku menyukaimu."

Terdiam, mata mereka saling beradu, Izaya merasa tubuhnya berlahan menapak kembali ketanah, pemuda didepannya terlihat memijit pangkal hidungnya, wajahnya terlihat risau dan resah.

"Semenjak kapan kau menyukaiku? Bukannya pertama kita bertemu kau membenciku?"

"Shizu-chan yang membenciku, sebenarnya semenjak kita pertama bertemu, tiga tahun sekelas denganmu membuatku benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, aku benar-benar menyukai, Shizu-chan."

"Apa kau mabuk?"

"Shizu-chan... apa semua yang aku lakukan terlihat jika aku sedang mabuk, aku melakukan semua, dikejar olehmu, bahkan hampir di hantam mobil yang kau angkat dengan kekuatan mostermu itu, apa aku terlihat main-main, aku melakukannya agar bisa bersama Shizu-chan."

Mata coklat itu meredup, melihat itu Izaya menunduk dalam, dia mundur selangkah dan tak mengatakan apapun. Tangan Shizuo terangat, mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Beri aku waktu, saat ini aku shock, dan ini kali pertama aku di tembak perempuan."

"Shizu-chan menolakku? Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Izaya mundur selangkah, berlari sekuatnya meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya membuat Shizuo menatap lirih gadis cantik itu. pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari Izaya seperti mimpi baginya. Tak menyangkah jika gadis itu menyukainya, dia mengira gadis itu sekedar iseng saja, tapi melihat ada kilat kecewa dan mata yang berkaca, Shizuo mengerti, gadis itu benar-benar menyukainya. Dan dia tak bisa begini saja melepaskan satu-satunya gadis yang mencintainya.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana kelas Izaya dan Shizuo terlihat damai, bahkan terlalu damai, Izaya hari ini tak terlihat di kelasnya walau beberapa temannya tadi pagi sempat melihat Izaya masuk ke kelas dan meninggalkan tasnya, satu kata, dia membolos, sedangkan Shizuo terlihat duduk sambil berbicara dengan Kadota, sesekali Shizuo melirik pemilik tas berwarna hitam itu, si pemilik benar-benar raib dari mata pelajaran pertama.

"Merindukan Izaya?"

Shizuo menatap Kadota yang tersenyum, pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik malihat tas Izaya. Ini kali pertama Izaya membolos, walau bandel dan suka terlambat, Izaya bukan gadis yang suka membolos, dia pintar dalam pelajaran dan juga rajin. Jadi ini termasuk kejadian langkah, sama langkahnya dengan suasana kelas mereka saat ini.

"Kelas aman sekali, jadi bukan kelas kita yang biasa. Oh ya... aku tadi sempat melihat Izaya menaiki atab sekolah, kalau kau ingin menemuinya coba saja lihat di sana, mungkin sedikit aneh gadis secantik Izaya bisa berada di tempat seperti itu, tapi kalau itu Izaya mungkin lain cerita."

Shizuo tersenyum dia bangkit dari duduknya menepuk bahu Kadota sekali.

"Arigatou ne, Kadota. Kau memang sahabat yang baik."

"Aku tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi melihatmu dan Izaya seperti ini, kelas ini seperti ada yang hilang. Sana bicara lah, dan jangan merusak properti sekolah kalau bisa."

Shizuo mengangguk, dia berjalan dengan langkah tenang, baru dua langkah dia melangkah, Kadota memanggil namanya.

"Shizuo, ingat satu hal, walau sedikit aneh, Izaya tetaplah seorang gadis. Perlakukan dia dengan lembut."

"Aku tahu."

Dan setelah itu Shizuo melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan menelusuri koridor yang ramai karena jam istirahat kedua baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kakinya menapak pada anak tangga menaikinya satu persatu dan mengantarkannya ke pintu besi berukuran sedang, berlahan di bukanya pintu besi itu, mata beriris coklat madunya langsung menemukan Izaya yang duduk di pembatas gedung, kakinya menjuntai kebawah dengan rambut yang digerai sepanjang pinggang, sesekali helaian surai hitam itu berterbangan di tiup angin musim semi, wajahnya terlihat senduh menatap kedepan dengan santai, gadis itu duduk membelakanginya.

"Izaya?"  
Mendengar namanya di panggil, membuat Izaya menoleh kebelakang, menemukan pemuda yang membuatnya kehilangan mood untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Dia sungguh-sungguh bosan dan ingin pulang ke apartemennya saja.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menyendiri, berusaha memperbaiki moodku yang rusak."

Gadis itu berkata acuh, wajahnya kembali menatap kedepan dengan wajah datar, melihat itu Shizuo tersenyum lembut, Izaya yang merajuk benar-benar lucu.

"Aku tak menyangkah kau punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta padaku kemarin?"

"Itu karena aku berfikir. Shizu-chan anak orang kaya, dan kita juga sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi akan tamat sekolah,aku takut tidak bisa mengungkapkannya kepadamu karena mungkin kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan entah kemana, walau aku tahu resiko untuk kau tolak memang besar, tapi aku tetap tak bisa merubah pendirianku, aku benar-benar tak bisa berpaling dari Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tersenyum senang, walau tak sama sekali menatapnya, Shizuo masih bisa melihat rona merah itu menghiasi pipi Izaya. Pemuda itu mengelus rambut Izaya dari belakang, mencoba bersikap lembut, ini kali kedua dia bersentuhan langsung dengan gadis itu, dan dia merasakan hal berbeda, Izaya membawa kenyamanan tersendiri di hatinya.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"_Aku tak punya alasan Khusus untuk menyukaimu."_

"Eh?"

Kali ini Izaya memutar tubuhnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Shizuo yang berdiri tepat didepannya, jemari lentiknya mengelus pipi Shizuo sayang.

"_aku tak perduli kau dari keluarga berada atau tidak, wajahmu, bahkan prestasimu. Aku pernah menyukai banyak pria bahkan sampai lama, tapi mereka menyakitiku. Saat ada pria yang menyukaiku, aku yang akan menyakiti mereka. Walau begitu aku tak pernah merasa bahagian dan sesaak napas saat bersama mereka seperti berhadapan denganmu, atau bahkan merasa aku harus menyimpan perasaan ini tanpa diketahui orang lain, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di hatimu terdalam, dan itulah yang harus aku ketahui untuk mendapatkanmu . Berbeda dengan mereka, aku tak tahu kenapa, tak ada perasaan yang aneh saat aku berada didekat mereka, tak ada keinginan dariku untuk mengetahui lebih dari mereka, hanya rasa kagum sesaat dan setelah itu akan pergi, dan kurasa merekapun juga akan begitu. Aku pernah membaca __manga __ yang mengatakan, 'Orang yang mencintaimu adalah orang yang tak tahu kapan dia bisa membuatmu tersenyum, tapi ingin melakukannya, ingin tahu banyak tentangmu walau kau tak pernah ingin tahu tentangnya. Ingin membuatmu nyaman bersamanya, dan ingin kau selalu mengingatnya di dalam memori terkecilmu walau kau berusaha melupakannya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi tak pernah berfikir menyakitimu karena dia tahu, menyakitimu sama saja menyakitinya Dan orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang membuatmu berdebar, tertawa, rindu, bahkan menangis secara bersamaan, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengaduk perasaanmu, dan tak pernah kau pandang dari segi apapun. Kau yang selalu menganggapnya kaya walau tak berada, tampan walau dia berwajah biasa, dan pintar walau dia bodoh. Kau yang menjadikan kekurangannya sebagai kelebihanmu dan kelebihannya sebagai motivasi untukmu. Serta orang yang akan kau tangisi saat dia pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku bukan hanya akan menjadi orang yang mencintaimu tapi juga akan membuat kau mencintaiku.__"_

Shizuo mengerjab sekali, merasa tak mengerti dengan ucapan Izaya, Izaya yang duduk didepannya bukanlah Izaya yang biasa, gadis ini terlihat beribu lebih cantik dari biasanya di mata Shizuo.

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu?"

"Entah, aku juga tak tahu, itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Sudahlah, jika Shizu-chan tak menyukaiku, tapi aku tak akan menyerah dan membuatmu menyukaiku sampai tak bisa menghilangkanku dari memori ingatanmu sampai kapanpun."

Izaya turun dari pembatas yang di dudukki, berdiri di depan Shizuo dan menarik dasi yang dipakai pria itu, mencium sekilas bibir Shizuo, membuat Shizuo terdiam, itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku ke kelas, aku tahu itu ciuman pertama Shizu-chan, itu juga yang pertama untukku. Jaa ne, Shizu-chan."

.

.

.

Shizuo melempar seseorang yang tadi sempat memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball sampai berdarah, kepalanya bocor dan Shizuo seolah tak menganggap hal itu hal besar, dengan murka diangkatnya sepeda motor dari orang yang tadi baru saja menusuknya, melemparnya kearah gank motor yang saat ini sedang adu kekuatan dengannya, membuat seluruh gank motor lari kocar-kacir. Menghela napas kesal, Shizuo kali ini tak menghiraukan bentuk seragam sekolahnya yang sudah tak beraturan dan sopir pribadinya yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Shizuo-sama, hentikan itu."

"Diammm... kuhancurkan kalian."

BRAK...

Motor itu sukses mendarat di gedung terdekat membuat kerusakan parah pada motor dan gedung serta seorang gank motor yang terlihat menggelepar dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Shizuo-sama."

"Berisik..."

"Shizu-chan."

Aksi brutal Shizuo terhenti saat melihat Izaya yang berlari kearahnya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka, melihat itu Shizuo menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Izaya?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, kenapa kau mengamuk di sini?

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Shizu-chan penuh luka, aku akan obati, ayo apartement ku."

"Eh?"

Tak menghiraukan wajah bingung Shizuo, Izaya menarik Shizuo berjalan menelusuri trotoar, meninggalkan para gank motor yang sudah lari tunggang langgang dan supir Shizuo yang menatap mereka berdua bingung. Shizuo menatap tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh gadis didepannya, semenjak pernyataan cintanya, Izaya terlihat berbeda, dia benar-benar sangat perhatian dengan Shizuo, mulai memberi bekal makan siang, membujuk Shizuo mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka bersama sampai meminjamkan alat tulisnya jika Shizuo lupa, tapi tetap saja, yang namanya kucing dan anjing, mereka masih terlihat ribut dengan hal sepeleh, seperti piket kelas kemarin saat pulang sekolah, dan berakhir tiga buah sapu patah dan papan tulis yang rusak parah akibat hantaman kuat ke meja guru.

"Nah ini apartement ku, masuk! Tapi keluargaku sedang menjengukku hari ini."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, ayo masuk, ku perkenalkan dengan ayah dan ibu."

Shizuo menatap pintu dengan nomor '4592' tergantung didepan pintu. Pintu itu terbuka, suasana rapi dan sejuk langsung menyergap Shizuo, wangi bunga mawar dan vanila tercampur menimbulkan kesan sejuk dan menenangkan, wangi khas Izaya.

"Izaya, sudah pulang?"

"Kaasan, aku membawa seseorang. Dia terluka."

Seorang wanita cantik, tak kalah cantik dari Izaya, terlihat masih muda, rambutnya sepanjang pinggang dengan warna yang senada dengan surai Izaya. Hitam, raut wajahnya sedikit angkuh tapi cukup lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? siapa dia?"

Namie Orihara, wanita yang masih berumur tiga puluh dua tahun itu menatap pemuda tampan yang di gopong sang putri, bajunya sobek dengan bercak darah di sana sini, baju itu persis dengan seragam yang di kenakan sang putri.

"Dia kekasihku, Heiwajima Shizuo."

Sontak hal itu membuat Namie terkejut, bahkan kini bukan hanya sang ibu, ayahnya yang sedang sibuk di dapur langsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu, melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang sudah berdiri di depan kedua orang tua Izaya.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, salam kenal, maaf aku merepotkan kalian, aku dan Izaya buka sepasang kekasih, tolong jangan salah paham."

"Hidooii, kau menyebalkan, Shizu-chan."

"Heiwajima-sama?"

"Eh?"

"Anda putra Heiwajima-sama? Shizuo-sama? Saya Chikage Orihara, salah satu pekerja di perusahaan anda di Shinjuku."

"Hah? Tousan kenal Shizu-chan."

"Tousan bekerja di perusahaan, Heiwajima."

"Eh?"  
.

.

Izaya menatap pintu apartement nya yang baru saja di tutup oleh sang ayah dan ibunya yang berkata akan pulang ke Shinjuku hari ini karena sang nenek tiba-tiba sakit. Shizuo melirik Izaya yang menatap pintu itu dengan cemberut. Kedua orang tuanya baru saja sampai dan sekarang sudah pulang.

"Ibumu masih terlihat sangat muda."

"Dia melahirkanku saat berumur lima belas tahun. Kudengar dia menikah saat masih sangat muda."

"Sungguh?"

"Begitulah. Nah, kemari, ku obati lukamu."

Shizuo berjalan menuruti langkah Izaya, membuka seragam sekolahnya yang sudah robek sana sini, membiarkan Izaya mengobati tubuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangkah ayahmu bekerja di perusahaan ayahku."

"Aku sudah tau Tousan bekerja di perusahaan Heiwajima yang ada di desaku, tapi aku tak tahu jika itu perusahaan milik keluargamu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jawabanmu."

"Kau tahu tentang harga diri seorang wanita? Apa kau tak punya harga diri sampai bertanya tentang jawabanku atas pernyataan cintamu tempo hari."

"Kata-kata itu terlalu kasar, Shizu-chan. Aku tak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Jadi wajar saja aku terus menanyakannya."

"Baka... kurasa aku juga menyukaimu."

"Sungguh?"

"Menurutmu, apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bermain-main?"

"Suki..."

.

.

.

Setelah lulus Izaya menyikuti ujian masuk Universitas begitu juga Shizuo, di Universitas yang sama tapi jurusan berbeda. Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, tak ada yang mengira jika Izaya dan Shizuo memiliki hubungan lebih, bahkan di umur mereka yang genap menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, kedua pasangan itu menikah. Izaya tak pernah mengirah, jika pernyataan cintanya dulu benar-benar berbuah manis.

Menikahi pria yang kau cintai sejak awal melihatnya, itu benar-benar sebuah cerita yang romatis, lupakan bagaimana perjalan Izaya menyembunyikan perasaannya dari si monster Ikebukuro. Dua tahun yang lalu, orang tua Shizuo dikabarkan tewas dalam kecelakaan udara, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi meledak di udara karena kesalah teknis yang mengakibatkan seratus lebih penumpang tak terselamatkan begitu juga awak pesawat, mengakibatkan Shizuo depresi berat.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Izaya selalu ada untuknya, dan semenjak itu dia menyadari bahwa perempuan itu benar-benar berarti dalam hidupnya dan Shizuo benar-benar mencintai Izaya. Menikahi Izaya di umur dua puluh lima tahun dan memegang kendali atas perusahaan sang ayah. Shizuo meminta Chikage membantunya mengurusi perusahaan di Shinjuku, tak sopan memang menyuruh sang mertua, tapi dia benar-benar terdesak, pengalamannya tak banyak, itu membuatnya sedikit pusing, beruntung Chikage mau membantunya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar baik. Dan Shizuo sudah menganggap Chikage seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Dua tahun menikah, Izaya dikabarkan hamil, suami mana yang tak senang mendengar berita itu. dikala berita bahagia datang Izaya di vonis mengidap kangker rahim, membuatnya harus menggugurkan kandungannya atau nyawanya sendiri yang melayang.

"Aku tak akan menggugurkannya, ini kali pertama aku hamil, mungkin seumur hidupku aku tak bisa mendapatkannya lagi, aku ingin menjadi ibu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi ayah."

"Hentikan itu Izaya. Nyawamu bisa melayang."

"Aku tak perduli. Walau harus menghilang dari bumi dan harus merasa sakit luar biasa, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya. Shizu-chan tak boleh melarangku, ini sudah keputusanku."

Hati suami mana yang tak miris saat orang yang kau cinta menangis didepanmu sambil meraung dan berteriak lantang mempertahankan apa yang sangat berarti untuk dirinya. Izaya benar-benar sosok ibu yang hebat, berkali-kali pingsan, muntah bahkan merasa kesakitan luar biasa, perempuan cantik itu tetap terus berjuang.

"Okaasan mengatakan aku juga akan punya adik, dia juga hamil, kau tahu aku tak menyangkah akan punya adik di saat umurku sudah setua ini."

"Itu sangat wajar, ibumu masih sangat muda."

"Tapi tetap saja, itu seperti mimpi, kau tahu, nanti anak ku akan punya paman atau bibi yang seumur dengannya, bukannya itu lucu."

"Itu pasti akan menarik, mungkin mereka akan bertemu dan bermain bersama."

"Mungkin aku juga tak bisa melihat tumbuh kembang mereka bersama."

Izaya menyelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit, tersenyum senang, ini hal yang paling dia nantikan, apapu yang terjadi dia benar-benar mencintai sosok yang ada di dalam perutnya begitu juga laki-laki yang sekarang memandangnya senduh.

_"Jika nanti kau sudah lahir kedunia ini dan aku tak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dan berkembang, ingatlah satu hal, seorang wanita bernama Izaya Orihara adalah ibumu, ibu yang sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun. Ibu yang ingin kau selalu tersenyum, tubuh dengan baik dan menjadi anak yang patut di banggakan oleh ayahmu kelak. Tetap menjadi anak yang penurut, dan selalu berbuat baik. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, walau harus berkorban apapun, aku ingin kau melihat dunia."_

"Kau tahu, itu membuatku bersedih Izaya."

Izaya tersenyum, dia mengelus surai pirang Shizuo sayang lalu mengecupnya lama. Merasakan dirinya sendiri menangis.

"Aku juga, dan untukmu, jika aku sudah tak ada, sayangi dia, jaga dia, dan katakan padanya jika aku sangat dan selalu mencintainya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, jaga dirinya dan dirimu baik-baik."

"Cukup, Izaya."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

**Shizuo Pov**

_Kosong, itulah yang kurasa saat ini, memandang sedih kedepan saat sosok itu terbaring di lubang pusar tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, tanganku mengerat pada gendongan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di dekapanku, dia bagai malaikat yang di titip malaikat kepadaku. Kupandang wajah damainya, dia malaikat yang suatu saat nanti akan mengalami hidup yang panjang dan menemani hariku untuk menggantikan sosok malaikat yang sekarang terbaring kaku di sana tepat di pusaran itu._

_ "__Kau tahu, kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu sebelumnya. Izaya Orihara.__ Selamat tidur, sayang. Jaga dia dari sana__.__" ujarku lembut. _

_._

_._

**Shizuo Pov End**

4 Mei, Shinjuku, Jepang.

"Aku tak tahu jika mendapatkannya sekarang, kita malah kehilangan Izaya. Purti kita satu-satunya."

"Bukan hanya kau yang bersedih. Aku, Shizuo, bahkan Tsukishima pun bersedih, Tsukishima akan tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ibu nantinya."

"Dia benar-benar mirip putri kita."

Chikage menatap sang istri sambil tersenyum, tak menyangkah di umur yang sudah sangat matang, sang istri akan mengandung kembali, melahirkan putra pertama dan anak kedua mereka.

"Mata, bibir, bahkan wajah, dia benar-benar mirip Izaya. Jika anak ini lahir bersama dengan Izaya, mereka seperti anak kembar."

Namie tersenyum lembut, kehilangan sang putri beberapa bulan yang lalu sempat membuat Namie depresi, untung sang suami selalu ada untuknya.

"Izaya pergi, kita diberi tuhan dengan Izaya yang baru."

Chikage mengerjab beberapa kali, menatap sang istri yang sibuk mengelus lembut bayi merah itu.

"Eh? Izaya? Apa kau bermaksud memberikannya nama Izaya juga." Kali ini Namie yang menatap Chikage bingung.

"Apa bisa?"

"Bisa, nah, Izaya Orihara, selamat datang kedunia, gantikan kakakmu yang telah tiada ne. Kami menyayangimu."

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Tururururu... #kabur. Sory chap ini lari dari kenyataan^^ dan terlihat ngebut di endingnya, Chap ini benar-benar buat flashbacknya Izaya. Gimana sekarang, sudah terjawabkan siapa Izaya orihara itu sebenarnya. Semalam aku ubek-ubek wiki, buat nyari profil Izaya, maklum aja aku gak begitu suka Izaya, tapi aku benar-benar cinta banget ama Shizu-chan. Shock dan terkejut (Apa bedanya coba) Izaya ulang tahunnya sama dengan ulang tahun saya, dan yang lebih terkejut, si om Ono Daisuke seiyuu-nya Shizu-chan dan my be'beb Jack Vessalius juga punya ulta yang sama dengan saya sama-sama 4 mei... (Tapi kita beda generasi om) #diceburin... saya juga sedang ngebut buat namatin FF ini di hari ulangtahun saya 4 mei besok, walau gak janji. Mungkin rada ada yang gak ngeh ama kata-kata yang di italic padahal bukan kata-kata asing. Itu kata-kata saya ambil dari naskah novel saya pastinya sudah di edit sana sini yang masih terkatung-katung di penerbit, menunggu keputusan bakal di terima atau di tolak. Sumpee, ini FF idenya hampir mirip ama naskah novel pertama saya. Doa'in aja ya teman-teman diterima naskah saya ama penerbit kalau gak diterimapun saya gak akan sungkan-sungkan buat meneror penerbit lain dengan naskah saya... muahaha. Saya butuh repyu yang membangun, kritik dan saran jangan sungkan-sungkan buat di tulis di kolom repyu, bahkan saya benar-benar butuh kritik dan saran, ini juga untuk pelajaran buat saya memperbaiki kosa kata atau cara penulisan memang itu yang saya tunggu. Saya benar-benar senang membaca repyu teman-teman, dan mohon maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi terimakasih banyak sudah repyu...**

**Repyu please...**

**.**

**.**

**^Micky-Milky^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ****Okãsan**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Shizu-chan punya saya, Durarara entah punya siapa (Kabur)**

**Pairing: ****ShiZaya**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****5**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa, nah, Izaya Orihara, selamat datang kedunia, gantikan kakakmu yang telah tiada ne. Kami menyayangimu."

.

.

.

Izaya melangkah dengan santai menelusuri trotoar sore hari ini, setelah bergelut dengan rutinitas sekolahnya, pemuda bernama Izaya Orihara itu terlihat pusing memikirkan seorang pria dewasa yang kemarin singgah ke apartementnya, pria dewasa yang juga ayah dari teman sekelasnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya, Heiwajima-san itu?" ujar pemuda itu frustasi.

Berbelok langkah, Izaya menemukan penemuan yang tak terduga, Tsukishima Heiwajima terlihat di keroyok tiga ah... bukan lima, ya lima orang sekaligus, terlihat mereka kawanan Gank yang sering berada di Ikebukuro.

"Tsuki-chan!"

Izaya berlari menghampiri ketiga pria yang terlihat tertawa sambil tetap memukuli pemuda malang itu, bereaksi tak terduga, pemuda itu malah mengeluarkan beberapa Folding Knife melemparnya dengan sasaran yang tak beraturan. Satu menancap tepat di bahu sang tersangkah penendangan, satunya menancap di paha dan yang lain berjatuhan setelah menabrak dinding beton tempat Tsukishima bersender dengan wajah lebam penuh luka.

"O-okaasan... Uhukk..."

Izaya menatap nyala ke lima kawanan itu, mendapat tatapan penuh kesal dari Izaya kelima kawanan itu berjalan, dua diantaranya terlihat menahan perih di bahu dan paha setelah melepas Folding Knife yang tadi sempat menancap di sana. Menyeringai, Izaya mengeluarkan satu Folding Knife miliknya, mengacungkannya ke arah kelima kawanan itu.

"Hooo... lihat, siapa yang aku temukan, gerombolan yang sedang menganiaya anak SMA, apa itu termasuk perbuat hebat, itu seperti pengecut."

Izaya menyeringai saat melihat seorang dari kawanan itu mengeram kesal, selangkah dia maju, beruntung salah satu temannya mengadang, seorang pria yang berasal dari kawanan itu terlihat mengambil Folding Knife milik Izaya, tertawa sinis lalu menatap Izaya dengan kesal.

"Ini mainan anak-anak, kau kira bisa menghabisi kami dengan ini, Cih... bocah ingusan."

"Hidooiii, kau tahu, aku tak bisa menghabisi kalian secara langsung, tapi satu persatu, bagaimana kalau aku mulai dengan yang ini..."

Mata Folding Knife itu mengarah pada seorang kawanan dengan perawakan tinggi dan kurus, berlari membabi buta Izaya mengacungkan pisaunya, lalu memotong helaian surai coklat milik sang pria, sang pria terduduk ketakutan, melewati sang pria Izaya berhenti lalu sekarang dia berdiri di samping Tsukishima berbalik badan dan menatap pria yang tersungkur dengan lutut menggigil parah.

"Bagaimana dengan acara pembukanya, ingin di lanjutkan."

"Brengsek..."

Brak...

Izaya mengerjab sekali saat melihat sebuah motor tiba-tiba terbang dari arah kanan menghantam ke empat kawanan itu dengan kecepatan yang Izaya yakin cukup membuat mereka berempat geger otak, menatap ke atas, Izaya tak menemukan hujan motor, kali ini dia melihat ke kanan mendapatkan Heiwajima Shizuo yang mengatur napas dengan wajah berantakan belum lagi Kadota yang menghela napas pasrah akan kelakuan atasan sekaligus teman akrabnya itu.

"Tousan..."

Izaya benar-benar tak habis fikir jika motor terbang itu berasal dari pria ini. Satu teman yang masih sadar berlari menyeret keempat temannya yang pingsan, merasa gagal akhirnya dia pergi begitu saja menyelamatkan diri sendiri tak mau menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan oleh Heiwajima Shizuo, Monster Ikebukuro yang terkenal itu.

"Tsukishima-kun."

Shizuo berlari menghampiri sang putra, dilihatnya Izaya berjongkok menyentuh dahi sang putra yang berdarah, ada raut khawatir di wajah pemuda itu, Shizuo tersenyum melihatnya sedangkan Kadota yang melihat pertama kali pemuda itu menatap tak percaya.

"Izaya-sama?"  
Shizuo, Izaya dan Tsukishima menatap Kadota bersamaan. Kadota sendiri melihat Izaya tak kalah terkejut, tak menyangkah melihat wajah yang sudah tujuh belas tahun menghilang itu kini terlihat kembali di hadapannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"  
Kadota melirik Shizuo, berusaha mendapat jawaban dari sang majikan dan sahabat karibnya semasa SMA itu, Shizuo tersenyum lembut.

"Kadota, Ini Orihara Izaya, dia bukan sosok Orihara yang kita kenal, dia berbeda, akupun susah untuk berkata, tapi yang jelas dia teman dari Tsukishima. Dan Izaya ini Kadota, dia teman baik sekaligus sopir dan orang kepercayaanku."

"Ah, gomen, kukira anda mendiang Izaya-sama, ibu dari Tsukishima-sama."

Kadota menunduk menyesal, Izaya diam menatap Shizuo sesaat, mata beriris merahnya kali ini melirik Kadota lalu tersenyum samar.

"Tak apa-apa, kali pertama bertemu dengan Tsuki-chan aku juga di panggil, Kaasan, bahkan sampai sekarang. Oh ya..."

Kali ini Izaya beralih pandang kembali kearah teman sekelasnya yang terlihat sudah tak berdaya, dengan lembut, pemuda bermata merah itu menyentuh luka memar di bawah mata Tsukishima.

"Dia harus di obati, aku takut nanti lukannya infeksi."

"Oh, baiklah. Kadota, tolong aku membawa, Tsukishima!"

"Baik, Shizuo-sama."

Kadota dan Shizuo membopong Tsukishima, membawanya kedalam mobil, Izaya terlihat berjalan mengikuti Shizuo dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar khawatir, setelah memasukan Tsukishima di belakang bangku penumpang, pria berwajah tampan itu menatap Izaya.

"Jika kau khawatir ikutlah, kurasa Tsukishima juga membutuhkanmu."

"Aku ikut."

.

.

Shizuo benar-benar tak habis fikir, bagaimana pemuda didepannya benar-benar terlihat telaten membersihkan luka-luka putranya, mengobatinya lalu memberikan nasehat pada sang putra agar tak banyak bergerak. Sungguh, pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok seorang ibu untuk Tsukishima.

"Kau seperti ibu, Izaya."

Izaya mendongak, melihat pria dewasa didepannya yang berdiri sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, wajahnya kini beralih melihat Tsukishima yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi melihat nya seperti ini membuatku khawatir, jika boleh, aku ingin merawatnya sampai besok."

"Besok kau harus sekolah."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin di sini merawatnya."

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan semua teman-temanmu?"

Izaya mengerjab, Shizuo tak melihatnya, pemuda itu malah menatap foto sang istri yang terpajang di kamar sang putra, wajah tampan itu terlihat tersenyum dalam lamunannya. Mengenang sang istri, andai saja Izaya-nya ada di sini, apa pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya ini akan muncul di depannya, itulah yang selalu ada di pikirannya.

"Tidak, aku pun cukup terkejut, tak menyangka jika tiba-tiba berbuat seperti ini, aku hanya merasa kalut saat melihat Tsukishima tadi. Dan sekarang aku merasa sangat bingung, sungguh... ini di luar akalku."

Shizuo melipat tangannya didepan dada, lalu matanya bergulir menatap sang pemuda dengan senyum mengembang. Ada detak aneh yang tercipta saat melihat rona merah muda menyebar di wajah Izaya, detak halus menenangkan yang sama saat dia bersama mendiang sang istri. Ini gila, dia tak mungkin menghianati mendiang istrinya bukan? Dia benar-benar berharap detak itu bukan karena dia menyukai pemuda yang berumur sama dengan sang putra. Ya... semoga.

"Kau bisa berada disini, aku akan keluar."

Baru saja Shizuo berjalan, jemari Izaya sontak bergerak menyentuh dan melingkar di pergelangan Shizuo membuat pria tampan itu berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung.

"Ano... apa lengan anda tak apa-apa? Maaf soal kejadian kemarin."

"Oh itu, aku tak apa, aku mengerti. Kau hanya berusaha melindungin diri. Jangan khawatir, hanya luka sayat biasa. Kulihat kau cukup mahir menggunakan Folding Knife."

Izaya menunduk malu, melepaskan cengkramannya lalu diam menatap ubin.

"Otodidak, aku mempelajarinya begitu saja."

"Aku hanya tak menyangkah anak SMA sepertimu membawa barang-barang seperti itu, sungguh, kau benar-benar mirip mendiang istriku."

Izaya menatap Shizuo, entah kenapa ada rasa nyeri di uluh hatinya, pemuda itu tersenyum samar lalu menunduk.

"Aku bukan mendiang istrimu."

Mengerjab sekali, Shizuo diam melihat pemuda itu menunduk dalam, entah dari mana asalnya bermula, pria berstatus duda itu menyentuh dagu Izaya, sedikit membungkukan badan, menarik wajah Izaya menatapnya, sungguh mata beriris ruby itu sangat indah jika di pandang dari depat, Izaya tercengah saat merasakan napas Shizuo menabrak wajahnya, aroma tubuh yang manly, lalu bau napas Shizuo, dan wajah pria dewasa itu benar-benar terasa dan terlihat jelas.

Shizuo tak tahu berawal dari mana, hatinya benar-benar menjerit ingin menyentuh pemuda itu dari tadi, mata mereka menuntup, bibir itu bertemu dalam ciuman lembut tanpa napsu, hanya sentuhan ringan tapi membawa getaran aneh di dalam hati kedua lelaki itu. merasa tak puas, kali ini telapak tangan Shizuo benar-benar mengelus rahang Izaya lembut, membawa pemuda itu kembali merasakan ciuman mereka, kali ini lebih dalam dan basah, kecupan dan sebuah perasaan mengaduk isi hati keduanya.

'Susu, kopi dan Rokok.' Pikir Izaya.

Dia tak menyukai Rokok, dia tak menyukai rasa tembakau itu meresap di bibirnya, dia juga tak menyukai susu, tapi dari bibir Shizuo Izaya bisa merasakan rasa itu menyatu, membuatnya benar-benar merasakan sensasi aneh dari ciuman mereka, dia tak menolak rasa itu meresap di bibirnya lewat bibir Shizuo, sungguh. Pria itu adalah pencium terbaik yang Izaya temui.

Shizuo sendiri merasakan bibir Izaya bergerak pelan membuka dan mempersilahkan lidahnya masuk, ini terlihat lebih intens dari ciuman pertama mereka. Dia sadar bibir itu bukanlah bibir mendiang istrinya, mereka berbeda, walau memiliki banyak kesamaan, tapi mereka berbeda. Hanya saja getar di dada Shizuo dan rasa menenangkan yang dia dapat saat mencium pemuda didepannya saat ini benar-benar sama saat dia mencium sang istri, tidak. ini salah, dia tak akan menghianati istrinya, dia mencintai istrinya lebih dari apapun, dan Tsukishima bukti jika dia mencintai istrinya, apa kedatangan pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya menghancurkan semua kesetiaannya saat ini terhadap sang istri di sana.

"Kaasan... tousan?"

Izaya sontak melepas ciuman mereka, mendorong tubuh besar Shizuo menjauh beberapa centi darinya, melihat Tsukishima yang menatap terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tsukishima bukan bocah berumur lima tahun yang tak mengerti arti sebuah ciuman, dia adalah pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan kali ini dia melihat sang ayah mencium teman sekelasnya didepan matanya, teman sekelas yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

"Apa yang Tousan lakukan?"

Shizuo tersenyum menatap sang putra, Tsukishima meringis sakit saat hendak duduk, kelihatannya tubuhnya benar-benar babak belur sampai ke tulang.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Kau cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa yang Tousan lakukan pada Izaya-kun."

Ruby itu melirik Izaya yang menunduk malu, Tsukishima menatap datar pemuda didepannya itu. Pemuda yang beberapa hari ini selalu di panggil Okaasan olehnya, pemuda yang benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya, pemuda yang juga teman sekelasnya. Ayahnya mencium pemuda itu, dan berarti sang ayah menghianati ibunya di surga, tapi kenapa hatinya tak merasa jengal atau kesal, hanya bingung, Izaya dan ayahnya sesama lelaki apa berciuman sesama lelaki itu hal yang wajar? Sungguh, ini kali pertama Tsukishima melihat kejadian itu didepan matanya.

"Otousan mencium Izaya-Okaasan."

Izaya diam, Tsukishima menambah namanya di depan panggilan 'Okaasan' yang sering di keluarkan pemuda itu, apa Tsukishima kecewa dengan apa yang dia lihat, apa Tsukishima marah? Entah kenapa dia tak ingin Tsukishima kecewa padanya, walau baru pertama kali dia mendengar namanya di panggil dengan sempurnah oleh pemuda itu, tapi itu benar-benar membuatnya sedikit resah.

"Aku minta maaf, itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Izaya-kun..."

Menoleh ke arah Shizuo berdiri, Izaya melihat Shizuo yang menatapnya datar, membuat sesuatu yang aneh meremas keras jantungnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana tadi, maaf."

Kata-kata itu membawanya terjatuh dengan angan selangit tanpa penghalang, menghempasnya kebumi, awalnya Izaya berharap apa yang dia rasa, sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya saat Shizuo menciumnya tadi juga dirasakan pria dewasa itu, tapi perkataan Shizuo barusan benar-benar membuatnya seperti tak berpijak ketanah. Seharusnya dia tak berharap banyak, tapi tadi itu ciuman pertamanya, dan dia pernah memantapkan hatinya jika ciuman pertamannya hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar dia cintai, dan ciuman itu di rebut Shizuo. Jadi apa salahnya berharap dari pria itu, walau pemuda itu tahu jika semua mustahil, umur, kedudukan dan percintaan sesama jenis, semuanya tabu, terpaut umur yang jauh, dengan kedudukan Shizuo sebagai ayah dari temannya dan dia teman dari putra Shizuo belum lagi nanti tentang hubungan sesama jenis yang akan menjadi cemoohan banyak orang. Dan satu lagi yang sempat Izaya lupakan, Shizuo adalah orang yang setia, dia mencintai istrinya, walau dia dan mendiang istri Shizuo sangat mirip, dia bukanlah istri Shizuo, ibu dari Tsukishima.

"Okaasan..."

Bangun dari alam khayalnya, Izaya menatap Tsukishima yang melihatnya khawatir, bergetar, Izaya bangkit dari ranjang besar Tsukishima mengambil almamater sekolahnya dan tas miliknya, berjalan dengan tubuh begetar hebat, lalu menatap kedua Heiwajima itu dengan senduh. Ini berakhir, dia bersyukur perasaan ini baru saja muncul, dan dia akan berusaha untuk membuangnya sejauh mungkin, tidak, dia akan benar-benar menghancurkannya, tak akan memberikan harapan lagi pada hatinya untuk pria dewasa yang menatapnya bingung. Mulai hari ini, dia hanyalah Izaya Orihara, teman sekelas Tsukishima Heiwajima, dan dia tak punya leluasa akan pria dewasa didepannya saat ini. Tidak sama sekali.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, aku berubah pikiran, kelihatannya kau sudah mulai membaik, cepatlah sembuh, kutunggu di sekolah. Dan terimakasih Heiwajima-san, Tsuki-chan, jangan pernah memanggilku Okaasan, aku Izaya Orihara, bukan Okaasanmu. Aku permisi."

Izaya berlalu membuat kedua Heiwajima saling diam, Shizuo menatap pintu kamar sang putra dengan miris sedangkan Tsukishima menatap sang ayah, tak tahu berkata apa.

"T-tousan."

"Nani?"

Shizuo kali ini menatap Tsukishima yang menunduk, melihat itu, Shizuo berjalan santai kearah kasur sang putra, mengelus surai pirang sang putra dengan lembut dan sayang, dia meyakini jika apa yang dilihat Tsukishima tadi cukup membuat anak sematawayangnya ini bertanya-tanya didalam hati tentang apa yang terjadi dengan sang ayah dan temannya.

"Aku tak akan berselingkuh, aku mencintai ibumu, bukankah kau tahu itu. tenang saja aku akan tetap setia pada ibumu."

"Bukan itu."

Shizuo mengerjab beberapa kali kala melihat sang putra menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan raut kesalnya, apa yang salah dengan perkataannya, apa perkataannya membuat Tsukishima tak nyaman.

"Tousan menyakitinya."

"Eh?"

"Ano... Tousan menyakiti, Okaasan."

Mata coklat madu itu meredup, begitu pula mata beriris ruby milik Tsukishima, wajah pemuda itu benar-benar sedih, walau bekas luka pukulan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tapi raut sedih itu lebih terlihat di mata Shizuo.

"Aku tak mungkin menghianati ibumu."

"Aku tak apa, mungkin Kaasan juga. Aku menyukainya, dia memang pria, dan kami sekelas, aku juga baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari, tapi, dia benar-benar membuatku nyaman, dia seperti sosok seorang ibu untukku. Mungkin aku akan marah atau kecewa jika Otousan menghianati Okaasan saat dia masih hidup, tapi lain cerita saat ini, nyatanya Okaasan sudah tenang di surga, Otousan juga sekarang masih sendiri, aku tak begitu suka saat kau berdekatan dengan banyak wanita, tapi Izaya Orihara berbeda, dia tulus mencintaiku."

Shizuo kembali mengelus rambut sang putra lembut, wajah dengan perawakan sama itu tak saling memandang, Shizuo menatap Foto mendiang istrinya, sedangkan Tsukishima menatap kasur dan meremas seprai miliknya.

"Aku tak tahu, ciuman tadi benar-benar bukan hal yang terlalu kupikirkan, Izaya-kun masih muda, dia semuda dirimu, apa kata orang jika aku menyukai seseorang yang seumur putraku sendiri dan kami sama-sama laki-laki."

"Ta-tapi, aku tak keberatan dengan itu, Otousan."

"Akan kufikirkan, yang jelas, istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya."

"Arigatou."

.

.

Mikado dan Masaomi saling melirik saat melihat Tsukishima berjalan melewati bangku mereka lalu berhenti tepat di bangku Izaya. Kedua teman karib itu cukup terkejut kala melihat Tsukishima mendatangi meja Izaya di jam istirahat pertama mereka, setelah izin dua hari karena sakit, dan mendapatkan wajah teman mereka sedikit memar, Mikado meyakini kalau ada hal yang terjadi pada teman karibnya itu.

"Ano... Okaasan."

Izaya tak merespon, dia terlihat sibuk dengan tasnya, memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas, menyusun semuanya dengan rapi. Setelah kejadian dirumahnya tiga hari yang lalu, Izaya terlihat menjauh, dan Tsukishima tak nyaman dengan itu. walau Izaya sering terlihat membentak, memarahinya atau menyuruhnya untuk menjauh tapi melihat pemuda itu yang menjauh darinya dia benar-benar merasa aneh.

'Okaasan, izaya-kaasan mengacuhkanku.' Tsukishima berbicara dalam hatinya, bahkan dia berusaha berbicara pada mendiang ibunya.

Walau sudah lama di tinggal, Tsukishima memang selalu melakukannya, saat dia merasa terdesak dan berdoa agar ibunya selalu melindunginya dari sana, saat dia akan ikut ujian atau melakukan hal penting, Tsukishima berusaha berkomunikasi dengan ibunya, walau dia tahu ibunya tak akan menjawab, itu karena dia yakin ibunya selalu berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Izaya berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan Tsukishima yang menatap miris, dia benar-benar diacuhkan oleh Izaya. Dia tak suka, dan dia benar-benar tak menyukai situasi ini.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Izaya, Tsukishima? Kalian bertengkar?"

Tsukishima melirik Mikado yang menatapnya bingung, selama ini Izaya tak pernah bersikap dingin pada sahabatnya itu, walau Tsukishima selalu memanggilnya 'Okaasan' dan meneriaki pemuda itu, tapi Izaya tak pernah bersikap seperti itu.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa, Kaasan menjauhiku."

"Berhentilah memanggilnya, Okaasan. Mungkin dia mulai terganggu dengan panggilan itu."

Kali ini Masaomi yang berkata, pemuda pirang di samping Mikado itu terlihat prihatin saat melihat Tsukishima menunduk dalam, kelihatannya dia salah bicara.

"Ano... Tsukishima-kun, bagaimana kalau kau minta maaf kepadanya, kurasa bukan masalah panggilan, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang membuat Izaya terganggu."

Mikado melirik Masaomi meminta pertolongan untuk mendukungnya, Tsukishima manatap kedua temannya itu dalam, memastikan jika usulan dari Mikado benar-benar membantunya saat ini.

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

"Kalau tak dicoba mana kita tahu hasilnya, lagi pula, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak baik, aku tak ingin orang baik sepertimu terkontaminasi sifatnya itu."

Masaomi melipat kedua tangannya, membayangkan reaksi Izaya beberapa waktu yang lalu padanya, seringai menyebalkan yang masih sangat di ingatnya, dan semenjak itu Masaomi bersumpah tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Akan aku coba untuk bicara dengannya."

Menunduk sekali, Tsukishima berjalan keluar kelas, Mikado dan Masaomi tak habis fikir, kenapa teman karibnya yang benar-benar sangat baik itu bisa sangat dekat dengan siswa baru di kelas mereka? Walau Tsukishima pernah bilang jika pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang sang ibu, tapi bagaimanapun, Izaya adalah pria. Dan sejujurnya mereka berdua benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana rupa Mrs. Heiwajima itu.

Tsukishima menemukan Izaya sedang berdiri di tas atap sekolah menatap kebawah dengan wajah datar. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu tak sama sekali menyadari kehadiran Tsukishima, berlahan pemuda dengan iris ruby berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekat, begitu dia kira langkahnya pas dia berhenti dan menatap punggu pemuda didepannya itu dengan nanar.

"Kaasan marah padaku?"

Merasa mendengar suara yang familyar, pemuda bermarga Orihara itu berbalik badan, melihat Tsukishima yang menunduk dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

"Aku mencari, Kaasan. Dan aku menemuimu di sini."

Menghela napas sekali, Izaya turun dari pembatas atap tempatnya berpijak, berjalan dengan berlahan mendekati sang junior Heiwajima dengan seringai khas miliknya. Tersentak kaget saat melihat seringai itu, Tsukishima mundur, Izaya yang selama ini bersamanya bukan Izaya yang dia lihat sekarang. Dan pemuda itu berbeda.

"Merindukanku? Sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk tak memanggil, Kaasan padaku?"

Kembali mundur, pemuda perambut pirang itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa, wajahnya semakin menunduk dan hilang di balik syal putihnya setengah, Izaya semakin menyeringai, bahkan pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang sering dibawanya, memainkannya di tangan kiri lalu menatap Tsukishima dengan minat. Tsukishima sendiri, dia merasa ini salah. Izaya yang dia kenal bukan pemuda ini. Walau Izaya sering berbuat aneh padanya, tapi Izaya yang dia kenal tak pernah berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"Ka-kaasan."

"Izaya, mulai dari sekarang panggil aku Izaya, aku bukan ibumu."

Mata pisau Izaya meluncur dengan cepat memantul di dinding beton belakang Tsukishima, wajah Tsukishima pucat total, tak menyangkah jika Izaya melakukan itu padanya.

"A-apa yang Kaasan lalukan?"

"Aku Orihara Izaya, bukan ibumu. Tak perduli seberapa miripnya kami, tak perduli seperti apa rupanya, aku tetap bukan ibumu, dan jangan pernah kau panggil 'ibu' padaku."

Izaya murka, wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga, dia benar-benar kesal, pemuda didepannya benar-benar menguras emosinya. Dia kesal dan dia tak suka. Dia benar-benar tak ingin di samakan dengan mendiang ibu dari pemuda didepannya itu, dia tak mau.

"Aku sudah selesai, pergilah, atau aku yang akan pergi."  
Tsukishima diam, berlahan, pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Izaya dalam diam.

.

.

Izaya menatap tajam kearah pria dewasa yang sibuk merokok di depan pintu apartementnya dengan santai. Iris coklatnya menatap Izaya dalam, sedangkan Izaya memilih membuang muka, mencari kunci apartement miliknya didalam tas sekolahnya.

"Yooo, Izaya-kun."

"Ada apa Heiwajima-san kemari? Tsukishima tak berada di sini?"

Pria itu mematikan rokoknya berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda didepannya dengan santai, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dan wajah tenangnnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tsukishima memarahiku saat pulang sekolah, katanya aku melakukan hal buruk padamu dan membuatmu mengacuhkannya di sekolah."

"Ku acuhkan atau tidak, itu bukan urusan anda. Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo, pria berwajah tampan itu tersenyum tipis saat pemuda bersurai hitam itu membuang mukanya tak mau menatapnya. Pemuda itu bahkan sekarang sedang mengeluarkan kunci apartementnya.

"Apa kau kecewa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"  
Izaya memutar kunci apartementnya, saat pemuda bersurai hitam itu ingin masuk Shizuo langsung mencekal lengannya membalik tubuh Izaya dan menghempas pemuda itu ke sisi dinding apartement membuat bunyi debaman kuat yang membuat Izaya meringis.

"Kau kecewa dengan ciuman itu?"

Izaya menatap Shizuo nyala, tangannya berusaha memberontak dari cengkrama Shizuo, kekuatan Shizuo benar-benar bukan omong kosong, Izaya yakin saat ini Shizuo tak mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya, jika itu terjadi remuk suda lengannya.

"Aku tak memikirkan itu, tolong lepas Heiwajima-san."

"Kenapa kau menghindari Tsukishima-kun."

"Apa salah? aku hanya tak nyaman berada didekatnya. Lagi pula kenapa dia cengeng sekali, dia itu anak laki-laki."  
memicit matanya, Shizuo mencondongkan wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah wajah Izaya, walau dia tahu ini salah, rona merah kentara terlukis di wajahnya, Izaya sungguh malu mengakui kalau dia sangat gugup akan kedekatan ini, bahkan nyeri di lengannya terganti dengan debar halus di dadanya.

"Kau hanya tak mengerti."

Cengkraman itu mengendor, Shizuo menunduk dalam, Izaya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria berkekuatan monster didepannya, pria dewasa itu terisak dan Izaya diam tak percaya.

"_Tak pernah melihat sang ibu dari lahir dan mendapatkan seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang nyaris serupa dengan ibunya, bukankah wajar dia bersikap begitu__, mungkin banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada ibunya, seperti hal anak-anak remaja yang lain, selama ini tak ada tempat untuknya bercerita dan mengadu, jadi mungkin saja ini waktunya dia bercerita banyak hal pada sang ibu walau Tsukishima-kun tahu, sang ibu tak akan pernah mendengarnya, selama ini __dia menyimpannya, aku pun merasa dia selalu memendam sendiri perasaanya. Dia hanya ingin berbagi padamu, sama hal nya dia berbagi cerita dengan ibunya."_

Izaya tercekak, wajahnya tak percaya, pria didepannya sekarang menatapnya dengan mata sembab tanpa air mata, pria itu menahan air matanya. Izaya menghela napas dalam.

"Aku laki-laki, mendiang ibu Tsuki-chan adalah perempuan,kami berbeda."

"Kami sudah membahas itu, dan Tsukishima mengatakan dia merasa nyaman bersamamu, kau seperti ibu baginya. Jadi apa salahny..."

"... aku bukanlah istri anda, Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo dia menatap Izaya yang memandangnya tajam, wajah itu berubah serius, tak ada ekspresi, bahkan Izaya terlihat tak perduli padanya, terbukti saat pemuda itu berbalik badan dan kembali berusaha masuk kedalam apartementnya.

"Tunggu...!"

Izaya kembali berbalik badan melihat Shizuo yang menutup matanya terlihat berfikir, melihat itu Izaya merasa jengal sendiri. Pria dewasa itu benar-benar membuatnya marah, apa Shizuo tidak tahu jika Izaya benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Bukan hanya Tsukishima-kun, akupun merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Melebarkan bola matanya tak percaya, Izaya melihat pria dewasa itu menatapnya lembut. Jemari Shizuo terangkat mengelus rahang Izaya lembut sambil tersenyum. Izaya benar-benar tak percaya dengan alat pendengarannya. Bolehkan dia mempercayai Shizuo sekali lagi. Dia hanya tak mau kembali terjatuh dan remuk redam sekali lagi jika perasaan Shizuo padanya ternyata adalah ilusi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada Tsukishima-kun dan berfikir semalaman, dia setujuh, aku tak tahu apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Kedua tangan Izaya terangkat berlahan, pemuda ber iris merah itu berjinjit sedikit lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pria bertubuh kekar didepannya dengan lebih intim.

"Aku menyukai Heiwajima-san. Suki."

Shizuo tersenyum saat tahu jika perasaannya ternyata tersambung.

'Maafkan aku, aku menghianatimu.'

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

TBC

**A/N + Balas Repyu**

** Cie... yang jadian, traktir aku ya Shizu-chan #digilas. Maaf typo bertebaran, maklum ngetik ngebut, kejar jadwal nih ff harus selesai minggu depan. Ok... mungkin nih ff akan berakhir di chap berikutnya, dan akan saya updet 4 mei tepat ulang tahun saya (gak janji deh) sambil nunggu lamaran Shizu-chan 4 mei besok... #kabur. Ok... hari ini aku mau balas Repyu...**

**-****Seijuurou Eisha****... Makasih repyunya^^ heh... naik ranting ya? Entar di pikirkan di chap akhir nanti^^ semoga dapat ide buat naik Rantingnya... ^^ Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Evanthe Beelzenef****... Makasih Repyunya^^ aku jelasin lagi biar lebih jelas. Di sini Tsukishima anak tunggal, Izaya ibunya Tsukishima yang asli itu cewek dan dia kakak Izaya. Saya juga ribet sih ngejelasinya. Pokoknya gitu deh... #kabur... Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Reika Y****... Makasih repyunya^^ sengaja, saya harap kamu suka^^... Repyu lagi^^**

**-****jimae407203****... Makasih Repyunya^^ Syukur deh kamu suka, hehehe...^^ Repyu lagi^^**

**\- ****anon****... Makasih repyunya^^ makasih banget kritiknya, aku tampung, tapi itu memang sering terjadi, adikku yang baca ceritaku juga sering bilang aku terkadang sering menambah 'h' di kata yang harusnya gak ada 'H', dan kadang menghilangkan 'h' di kata yang harusnya ada. Itu jadi kayak kebiasaan buruk. #pundung. Terkadang juga banyak kata yang hilang hurupnya. Maklum typonya banyak. Tapi makasih banget atas kritiknya akan aku usahain untuk merubahnya... ^^ Repyu lagi^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : ****Okãsan**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Shizu-chan punya saya, Durarara entah punya siapa (Kabur)**

**Pairing: ****ShiZaya**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****6**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

Tsukishima menunduk takut saat berada tepat di samping bangku Izaya. Pemuda itu melirik Izaya sesekali lalu kembali menunduk saat melihat pemuda yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke tas itu menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"  
merasa dirinya di sapa, Tsukishima buru-buru menegakan wajahnya lalu melihat pemuda didepannya kini sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Izaya tersenyum lembut menyandang tasnya di bahu lalu berjalan keluar dari bangkunya.

"A-ano, Okaasan masih marah padaku?"  
mengerjab sekali, Izaya tersenyum lalu tak lama tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat itu Tsukishima hanya diam menunggu jawaban Izaya. Di depan kelas Mikado dan Masaomi memperhatikan Tsukishima dari jauh, takut jika teman mereka di buat babak belur atau bahkan di apa-apa kan oleh Izaya, mengingat pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat tak suka dengan sang teman beberapa hari ini.

"Mau pulang denganku?"

"Eh?"

Tahu akan respon Tsukishima, Izaya berhenti tertawa, kini dia hanya diam sambil tersenyum menatap pemuda itu dalam. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan sang ayah dan mata itu mirip dengan ibunya, ya figur sosok wanita yang dilihatnya di foto keluarga waktu itu. berjinjit sedikit Izaya mengelus surai pirang itu dengan sayang. Bolehkan dia menganggap Tsukishima putranya? Ah... bahkan mereka teman sekelas. Andai Izaya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Tsukshima mungkin Izaya tak keberatan di panggil 'Ibu' oleh pemuda itu, dan menganggapnya putra juga, mengingat hubungannya dan Shizuo akhir-akhir ini lebih intim.

"Aku bilang, Ingin pulang bersamaku? Kalau tak mau aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Mengerjab, Tsukishima yang awalnya terlihat tak percaya langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Izaya dengan erat. Mendapat pelukan itu Izaya merespon dengan pelukannya juga. Masaomi dan Mikado saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum bersama, melihat jika temannya tak di lukai, kedua pemuda teman karib sejak kecil itu sepakat untuk meninggalkan Tsukishima dengan pemuda aneh menurut Masaomi itu berdua saja. Izaya mengerjab terkejut saat melihat kedua pemuda itu melintas, dia tersenyum senang, Tsukishima memiliki sahabat yang baik baginya.

"Kau beruntung, memiliki teman yang baik seperti Masaomi dan Mikado."

Melepas pelukannya, Tsukishima tersenyum malu-malu, matanya menyipit kala tersenyum wajahnyapun bersemu merah.

"A-aku memang beruntung bisa berteman dengan mereka, aku juga beruntung bisa satu kelas dengan Okaasan."

Melihat senyum itu Izaya kembali tersenyum lembut, dengan berani pemuda beriris merah itu menggait jemarinya ke jemari Tsukishima lalu tersenyum lebih cerah.

"Nah ayo pulang, nanti ayahmu mencari."

.

.

Izaya berjalan pelan saat melihat Shizuo dengan santai menyender pada badan mobil sportnya, pria itu terlihat merokok dan asik dengan androidnya tak tahu jika Izaya dan Tsukishima sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Otous..."

"Shuuttt. Biarkan saja, ayo kita kesana."

Tsukishima mengangguk menyetujui usulan Izaya, pemuda itu berjalan berlahan dengan tangan yang masih di gandeng Izaya. Dia benar-benar menyukainya, tak mengangka jika Izaya berbuat seperti ini padanya setelah di diamkan beberapa hari ini, Izaya benar-benar memperlakukannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Konichiwa, Heiwajima-san."

Merasa dirinya di panggil, Shizuo mengangkat wajahnya melihat Izaya dan Tsukishima yang saling bergandengan, menyimpan androidnya, Shizuo tersenyum lembut saat melihat kedua pemuda itu semakin akrab.

"Sudah berbaikan?"

Tsukishima yang mengangguk senang, melihat wajah itu tersenyum Shizuo ikut tersenyum, kini iris madunya bergulir menatap Izaya, pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada mengabaikan beberapa siswi yang menatapnya dengan minat.

"Jangan memanggilku, Heiwajima-san, Izaya-kun."

Izaya menyeringai sedangkan Tsukishima terlihat bingung dengan suasana yang sedang di hadapinya. Pemuda pemalu itu menatap Izaya dan sang ayah bergantian.

"Ne... ne... Shizu-chan."

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. kau bisa memanggilku Shizuo."

"Bukankah Shizu-chan terdengar Kawaii?"

Menghela napas berat Shizuo diam memandang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. setelah berbicara masa lalunya pada Izaya tentang mendiang istrinya, Izaya semakin terlihat mirip istrinya, memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan sang istri dan itu semakin membuat Shizuo tak bisa mengabaikan pemuda itu terlalu lama.

"Sesukamu, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Chikage-san. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Eh? Kakek?"

Izaya mengerjab mendengar nama yang tak asing di telinganya, baru saja ingin bertanya Shizuo sudah masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan Tsukishima dan Izaya yang masih berada di luar. Tsukishima menarik lengan Izaya berjalan mengitari Mobil lalu menyuruh Izaya duduk di belakang, sedangkan dirinya duduk di samping Shizuo.

Mendapatkan Izaya dan Tsukishima sudah masuk kedalam mobil, pria berumur itu menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat membela jalan.

"Ada urusan apa, Tousan bertemu kakek?"

"membicarakan urusan perusahaan, kebetulan dia sudah di rumah, Izaya, kau mau ku antar atau ikut."

Izaya terlonjak kaget. Kali ini si pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat berfikir.

"Ikut, aku mencurigai sesuatu. Jika memang Chikage yang Shizu-chan katakan adalah ayahku, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Shizu-chan?"

Izaya menyengir saat Tsukishima menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Shizuo hanya tersenyum melihat sang putra terlihat bingung.

"Hahaha... ne, Shizu-chan, nande Tsuki-chan?"  
"Apa ada yang ku tak tahu di sini?"

Mengedip matanya Izaya tersenyum lebih cerah, bahkan kali ini pemuda itu mengerling nakal kepada Shizu, Izaya memeluk Shizuo dari belakang membuat Tsukishima terkejut bahkan pemuda itu kali ini mencium pipi Shizuo, merasa terganggu dengan apa yang diperbuat Izaya, pria itu mencoba mengelak.

"Aku sedang menyetir, jangan melakukan hal aneh atau kita akan menabrak."

Izaya cemberut, kali ini dia melepas pelukannya, Tsukishima masih diam memandang Izaya yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"Tsuki-chan selalu memanggilku Okaasan, apa Tsuki-chan benar-benar ingin aku menjadi Okaasanmu?"

"Eh?"  
Tsukishima melebarkan matanya tak percaya, pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menunduk malu-malu.

"Apa Okaasan dan Tousan sudah memikirkan untuk berhubungan."

Shizuo mengerem mobilnya mendadak saat sang putra berujar, Izaya bahkan hampir tersungkur ke depan kalau saja tidak ada Tsukishima yang mencoba menahan kepalanya sedangkan Tsukishima sendiri terbentur dashbor dengan keras.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya, Shizu-chan?"  
"Berbicara dengan sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Izaya-kun. Dan Tsukishima-kun, apa yang kau maksud dengan berhubungan?"

"A-ano, maksudku, berpacaran atau..."

"Yare... yare... tak perlu panik begitu, Shizu-chan. Ne, Tsuki-chan, aku dan Otousanmu memang sudah menjalin hubungan lebih, dan kurasa aku tak keberatan untuk kau panggil Okaasan. Benar kan, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo mengehela napas berat, melihat sang putra yang tersenyum senang, bahkan Tsukishima terlihat sangat gembira.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa kalian akan menikah?"

Shizuo memijat pangkal hidungnya, menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan kembali memasuki jalan padat kendaraan.

"Aku siap jika Shizu-chan ingin menikahiku." Ujar Izaya riang.

"Aku belum memikirkan untuk menikahi siswa SMA, kau tahu, aku seperti seorang om jika menikahimu."

"Hidooiii... kau tahu kan aku serius dengan hubungan kita."

"Urusai, akan aku fikirkan untuk menikahimu saat kau sudah lulus."

.

.

.

Mobil sport Shizuo berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Heiwajima, terlihat Tsukishima dan Izaya yang sudah turun saling berbagi cerita, setidaknya Shizuo cukup legah, Izaya terlihat tak perduli dengan status mereka, dia terlihat memperlakukan Tsukishima selayaknya seorang teman baik, bahkan sesekali Tsukishima menceritakan mendiang sang ibu dengan sangat senang, dan di balas dengan baik oleh Izaya.

"Tidak... tidak ada yang berbeda, Okaasan sangat mirip, hanya beda rambut."

"Aku juga laki-laki."

"Ano... iya sih, tapi sungguh. Okaasan sangat mirip walau laki-laki."

Kadota yang baru saja keluar dari rumah menunduk hormat saat Shizuo, Tsukishima dan Izaya berjalan melewatinya.

"Chikage-sama sudah berada di dalam bersama Namie-sama."

"Aku mengerti, tolong kau bawa mobilku ke garasi."

Menunduk paham atas perintah Shizuo, kadota berjalan kearah mobil yang sudah terpakir di halaman rumah besar itu, Izaya dan Tsukishima mengekori Shizuo memasuki rumah besar milik pengusaha tampan itu.

"Selamat siang, Shizuo."  
"Ah, Chikage-san, Namie-san."

Chikage tersenyum saat mendengar namanya di panggil sang menantu, semenjak anak mereka meninggal, Shizuo yang awalnya memanggil Chikage dan Namie, Otousan dan Okaasan sekarang memangil nama mereka saja dengan embel-embel –san, mereka tahu, kepergian sang putri membuat menantu mereka terpuruk terlalu dalam.

"Tak ingin memanggil kami, Otousan dan Okaasan, Shizuo?"

Namie berjalan mendekat, kali ini wanita itu terkejut tak percaya menemukan sosok putra pertama mereka berdiri tepat di belakang Shizuosambil melihatnya tak percaya.

"Okaasan? Otousan? Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Izaya?"

Tak kalah terkejut dengan Namie, Izaya mundur selangkah bahkan pemuda itu menatap sang ayah dan ibu dengan bergantian. Kali ini iris merah Tsukishima yang menatap pemuda itu dalam diam begitu pula Shizuo.

"Kalian mengenal, Izaya?"

Kali ini Nami tersenyum lembut, berjalan mendekati Izaya dan mengelus ramput hitam pemuda itu, sungguh, dia tak mengerti dengan ini, otak jeniusnya benar-benar berhenti bekerja. melihat sang ibu yang hanya tersenyum lembut Izaya kali ini berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang ibu dengan mata yang menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Dia putra pertama kami..."

Shizuo diam, raut wajahnya berubah, matanya melebat tak percaya, sedangkan Chikage sibuk menatap sang istri dan putranya, kelihatnnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang tak dia tahu selama ini.

"...dia adik laki-laki, Izaya, Shizuo."

"Nani?"

"Eh?"

Tsukishima terdiam tak percaya, begitu pula Shizuo, Adik laki-laki? Izaya adalah adik laki-laki mendiang istrinya? Oh... dunia memang sempit, seharunya dia tahu jika Izaya mendiang istrinya memiliki keluarga lain selain ibu dan ayahnya.

"Eh? Adik laki-laki? Maksud Kaasan, aku memiliki kakak?"

Namie mengangguk, wanita itu menatap figur besar sang putri yang sedang tersenyum bahagia bersanding dengan Shizuo di sampinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tahu jika sang istri terjebak masa lalu kembali, Chikage berjalan mendekati Namie dan memeluknya erat mencoba menenangkan sang istri dengan sabar.

"Izaya adalah adik dari Izaya, nama Izaya sendiri kami berikan setelah istrimu meninggal, kami bermaksud menggunakan nama Izaya Orihara untuk mengingatnya, agar suatu saat nanti Izaya tau jika dia memiliki kakak perempuan yang persis serupa dengannya. Sungguh aku tak mengangka kalian bisa bertemu."

"Ke-kenapa aku tak diberitahu dari awal jika aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang sudah meninggal?"

Izaya menatap kedua orangtuanya kesal, Shizuo hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa, begitu pula dengan Tsukishima, apa yang mereka dengar dan mereka lihat cukup membuat perasaan mereka resah saat ini.

"Bukan maksud kami ingin menyembunyikannya, aku mengirimmu ke Ikebukuro untuk bertemu dengan Shizuo suatu saat nanti dan memperkenalkanmu pada suami dari kakakmu, dan putra mereka serta membawamu berkunjung ke makamnya, hanya saja terlambat kau lebih tahu terlebih dahulu sebelum kami memberitahumu."

Iris merah itu menyala, menandakan jika Izaya cukup kesal akan apa yang di rahasiakan kedua orangtuanya saat ini. Wajahnya merah dan tangannya mengepal kuat, tahu jika pemuda itu menahan amarahnya Shizuo berjalan mendekat, memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang dengan lembut, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Izaya dengan sayang, mata sewarna madu itu menatap Chikage dan Namie yang menatapnya tak percaya, wajah pria itu cerah dengan senyum manis yang membingkai di wajah tampannya. Kali ini wajah Izaya berubah merah total bukan karena marah, tapi malu di perlakukan Shizuo se lembut itu.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya, dan maaf. Izaya adalah teman sekelas Tsukishima di sekolah, aku kira dia istriku yang sudah meninggal dan aku juga merasa menyukai wajahnya yang benar-benar mirip Izaya begitu juga mata dan namanya. Tapi semakin lama aku memikirkannya, aku semakin menyukai, bukan karena wajah dan namanya, tapi karena aku menyukai pemuda ini. Terimakasih sudah melahirkan Izaya Orihara yang lain setelah aku kehilangan Izaya Oriharaku, terimakasih, dan aku juga ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintai putra anda. Aku tak bermaksud melupakan Izaya, tapi pemuda itu, sungguh-sungguh membuatku tak bisa tidur saat memikirkannya."

Tak percaya dengan kata-kata Shizuo, Namie dan Chikage saling menatap, kali ini satu-satunya perempuan di sana menatap Shizuo nanar.

"Apa kau yakin? Izaya laki-laki? Kau juga laki-laki, apa kau tak takut akan perkataan orang nanti?"

Kali ini perlukan Shizuo pada tubuh pemuda di depannya itu menguat membuat Izaya merasakan punggunya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Shizuo, hangat.

"Aku sudah seperti orang gila saat kehilangan Istriku dan aku akan benar-benar menjadi gila saat aku kehilangan pemuda ini. tak perduli apa yang mereka katakan, aku mencintainya."

Kali ini senyum di wajah Nami terlihat, perempuan itu menyekat setitik air matanya menatap Tsukishima dalam lalu berjalan kearah sang cucuk dan memeluknya.

"Kau menyukai pamanmu?"  
"Paman? Aku memanggilnya Okaasan, Obaasan. Aku tak pernah menyangka dia adalah pamanku."

Nami tertawa keras, bahkan Chikage hampir tak percaya melihat istrinya tertawa lepas, tak lama wanita itu menangis meraung membuat Izaya dan yang lain menghampiri wanita itu.

"Okaasan."

"Obaasan."

"Namie-san."

"Sayang."

Ya, begitulah kepanikan mereka, wanita itu menangis keras memeluk sang putra dengan sangat erat. Terisak di tubuh sang putra, Namie tersungkur dengan Izaya yang mencoba menangkap tubuh sang ibu.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memberitahu ini dari awal, seharusnya aku menceri..."

"Apapun yang Okaasan lakukan, tak akan mengubah takdirku bersama Shizuo."

Namie terseduh, kali ini dengan wajah sembab wanita itu tersenyum lemah mengelus wajah sang putra sayang.

"Jika kau bersama lelaki kau tak akan memiliki keturunan."

"Aku memiliki Tsukishima, aku mencintai Shizu-chan."

Sadar jika perkataanya tak berarti, wanita itu akhirnya kembali memeluk Izaya. Chikage tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kau akan memanggilku, Tousan sekali lagi."

"Akan aku lakukan jika aku menikahi Izaya nanti."

.

.

.

Izaya menatap makam bertuliskan 'Izaya Heiwajima' di depannya senduh, wajahnya menatap nisan itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Selamat siang, Oneesan, senang akhirnya aku bertemu dan mengenalmu."

Izaya berjongkok didepan makam itu, mengelus nisan makam itu dengan sayang. Iris merah itu bisa melihat Tsukishima dan Shizuo yang sekarang juga sudah berjongkok didepan makam sang kakak.

"Selamat siang Okaasan, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Aku membawa Izaya Orihara kaasan, pemuda yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu, yang ternyata pamanku dan calon ibu baru untukku."

Tsukishima tersenyum, mengelus nisan didepannya, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia benar-benar merindukan sosok didepannya yang sudah terbaring tertutup tanah, Namie dan Chikage yang melihat ke tiga pria depannya itu hanya mantap nanar, bahkan Namie terisak saat menatap makam sang putri.

"Maaf sayang, aku membawa seseorang hari ini, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menggantikanmu, hanya saja dia terlalu manis untuk aku lepas."

"Shizu-chan."

Protes, Izaya menatap Shizuo kesal, Shizuo hanya tertawa saat melihat reaksi Izaya. Tsukishima mengelus nisan sang ibu, Izaya bisa melihat pemuda itu menahan sedih saat ini.

"Aku merindukan Okaasan."

"Beri aku restu, aku akan menjaga putramu, Neesan. Aku janji, aku akan mencintai suamimu seperti kau mencintainya, dan menyayangi putramu. Dan..."

Izaya menunduk dalam, lalu menatap Shizuo yang asik menatap gundukan tanah di depannya dengan wajah yang sedih.

"...Aku tahu aku tak bisa menggantikan dirimu, tapi sungguh, aku memujimu, kau beruntung Oneesan memiliki seorang suami dan putra yang sangat mencintaimu, terimakasih sudah meninggalkan semua ini untukku, walau kau tak sempat menikmati kebahagian ini, terimakasih kau sudah mengutusku menggantikanmu untuk merasakan ini semua, dan percayalah, baik Shizu-chan, Tsukishima, Okaasan dan Otousan, serta aku, Kururi dan Mairu sangat mencintaimu, maaf aku tak bisa membawa Kururi dan Mairu, tapi nanti aku akan kemari dan membawa kedua anak bandel itu untuk berkenalan dengan kakak mereka."

Shizuo bangkit, pria itu berjalan mengitari makam sang istri, mengelus bahu Izaya lembut dan kepala Tsukishima.

"Ayo kita pulang, kurasa hari sudah semakin senja."

.

.

Izaya terbanting ke pintu saat Shizuo mendorongnya kerasa. Bibir mereka bertautan tubuh mereka terasa terbakar, bahkan kali ini bunyi kecupan lembut dan basah memenuhi kamar utama kediaman Heiwajima. Shizuo masih merasakan bibir Izaya dalam, merasakan setiap inci bibir itu mengespos semua, menjilat bibir Izaya sedikit, tahu jika pria itu menginginkannya, Izaya membuka cela di bibinya sedikit membuat Shizuo menerobos masuk kedalam bibinya mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Nghh... Shizu-chan."

Tak perduli desahan itu, Shizuo sibuk menyentuh jengkal demi jengkal sisi terdalam mulut Izaya, berbagi saliva dan berperang lidah, tangan Shizuo bagai ular melilit tubuh kurus Izaya, mengelus dengan lembut setiap bagian sensitif pemuda itu dengan lembut bahkan sesekali bibirnya turun ke dagu mengecup rahang sang pemuda dengan gemas.

"Hen... ngh... hentikan, besok aku ada ujian."

Setahun sudah menjalin hubungan berbeda umur yang jauh, Shizuo selalu mengontrol dirinya untuk tak menyentuh pemuda didepannya ini terlalu jauh, hanya sebatas kecupan dan pelukan dirasa Shizuo cukup mengingat Izaya masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi berbeda hari ini, setelah seharian ini Izaya menggodanya walau hanya sebagai candaan, tapi hasrat pria itu benar-benar sudah di ubun-ubun, kali ini dia tak perduli.

"Ngh... Shizu-chan... ak... ahhhh~"

"Kau yang menggodaku, Izaya."

Tak sabar Shizuo membuka satu persatu pakaian Izaya, menjilat setiap jengkal kulit pemuda berambut hitam itu, tubuh Izaya melengkung nikmat saat pria berambut pirang itu menyentuh putingnya mengecupnya dan menjilatnya lalu mengulumnya dengan lembut, Izaya ingin pingsan rasanya, bahkan kini kakinya serasa tak menapak ke tanah lagi, pemuda itu bahkan sekarang menjadikan tubuh Shizuo pegangan untuknya berpijak.

"Ahh~ aku tak sanggup... jangan berdirihhh~"

Mengerti maksud Izaya, Shizuo kembali mencium bibir Izaya, berjalan kearah ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, melepar tubuh kecil itu ke arah Kasur, Shizuo merangkak menaiki pemuda itu mengecup sekali bibir Izaya lalu menjilati setiap senti kulit dada, perut bahkan sekarang bibir itu mengecup tepat di perut Izaya lama. Izaya mengejang. Tangan nakal Shizuo membuka celana Izaya dengan telaten, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana mengelusnya bahkan memijatnya dengan lembut, Izaya benar-benar mengejang dengan mata tertutup menahan nikmat yang di rasakannya.

"Shizu... nghhh~ lagihhh."

Menyeringai, Shizuo kali menatap sesuatu yang menagang di telapak tangannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Izaya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Tok...

Tok...

"Tousan, apa Kaasan di dalam? Ada Masaomi dan Mikado di luar."

Shizuo mengeram, melihat Itu Izaya tersenyum malu-malu, sunggun kedatangan Tsukishima benar-benar tak mengenal waktu dan tempat, Izaya buru-buru bangkit dari tubuh Shizuo membereskan dirinya sendiri lalu menatap Shizuo yang menunduk lesu. Berjalan kearah Shizuo Izaya mengecup bibir pria itu lalu lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Aku kemari untuk tugas kerja kelompok bersama Tsuki-chan, Masaomi dan Mikado, jadi maaf aku harus menemui mereka."

"Kau tahu kau meninggalkanku dalam keadaan tegang."

Shizuo mengeram, kelihatanya dia akan bermain solo hari ini.

"Maaf Shizu-chan, bukannya ini juga untuk kita, jika aku cepat lulus bukannya kita bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau mau."

"Terserah dirimu, aku akan kekamar mandi."

Shizuo berjalan kesal kearah kamar mandi, menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal, Izaya bisa mendengar Shizuo di dalam sana mendesah sambil memanggil namanya, mendengar itu Izaya hampir saja berguling-guling sambil tertawa. Mengabaikan permainan solo Shizuo, Izaya membuka pintu kamar menlihat Tsukishima menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Okaasan?"

"Tak ada, aku hanya sedang melihat sosok monster yang sedang putus asa."

.

.

.

END

**A/N**

**Ini END? SUNGGUH? #dibantingShizuo.**

**Maaf saya telat beberapa menit... tanggal 4 Meinya dan akhirnya FF ini selesai. Terimakasih untuk ibuku yang sudah melahirkanku ke dunia di tanggal 4 Mei. dan selamat ulang tahun untukku sendiri, Ono Daisuke-senpai seiyuunya bebeb Jack Vessalius dan Shizu-chan, dan selamat ulang tahun Izaya Orihara. Ngetik ngebut tidak di edit, terima kasih repyu nya semua... jangan sungkan" repyu ff saya lagi^^**

**^Micky-Milky^**


End file.
